The 30th Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: The 30th Hunger Games! Review please!
1. The 30th Hunger Games

This is where you submit your own tribute to compete in the Hunger Games! I will write a story on each tributes POV until they die. Remember: I can't use everyones tribute form. May the odds** be ever** in your favor!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District (1-12):

Personality:

Looks (hair, eyes, skin tone):

Family/Friends:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Fighting Skills:

Fighting Weaknesses:

Prefered weapon:

Basically useless weapon:

Do you want allies/romance?:


	2. District Spots left

District One:

Boy: Miracle Johnston, 17 (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

Girl: Clarissa Mayne, 16 (Me)

* * *

><p>District Two:<p>

Boy: Derrick Drake Deceivon, 17 (CasssusFettt)

Girl: Ebony Hengertin, 14 (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

* * *

><p>District Three:<p>

Boy: Mazel Pitter, 13 (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

Girl: Darria Campbell, 13 (darrrria)

* * *

><p>District Four:<p>

Boy: Colton Clark, 13 (beast456)

Girl: Arianna Lockhart, 17 (Vampilla)

* * *

><p>District Five:<p>

Boy: Ivan Gray, 17 (TastyHemlock)

Girl: Elise Golden, 15 (TheBeatlesFan4eva)

* * *

><p>District Six:<p>

Boy: Grantley Bastinach, 17 (James018)

Girl: Nira Mackel, 17 (xxGUSHINESSxx)

* * *

><p>District Seven:<p>

Boy: Hunter Azelle, 15 (the epic bookworm)

Girl: Kaelyn Brooks, 17 (rainbowcupcakes)

* * *

><p>District Eight:<p>

Boy: Mason Anders, 16 (Randomguykyle)

Girl: Fyona Avre, 14 (Sineadthecrazy)

* * *

><p>District Nine:<p>

Boy: Barlik Whittaker, 18 (E)

Girl: Martine Tallez-Vous, 12 (Kateriffic)

* * *

><p>District Ten:<p>

Boy: Zane Holdsmith, 12 (Me)

Girl: Europa Lancerton, 16 (Team Cato)

* * *

><p>District Eleven:<p>

Boy: Thoryu Vandar, 17 (Ninja Delivery Girl)

Girl: Riley Rynne, 16 (I'm busy saving the world)

* * *

><p>District Twelve:<p>

Boy: Avery Palmer, 15 (HungahGames922)

Girl: Sora Tamashi, 16 (WinxPossible)

* * *

><p>I have all of the tributes! Thanks to everyone, for submitting! If you haven't, please go submit an escort! Thanks!<p> 


	3. Update&Escort Form

Hey guys! I have a few things I need to tell you. First, I love all the tributes I'm getting, I can't wait to get them all! Second, if you want to create an escort for a district, here's the form. Send it to me by review or PM. You can submit more than one escort, but I am going to make one for District Six, so that's not available.

* * *

><p>Escort Form<p>

Name:

Age:

Preferred District (May be changed, so put top three):

Personality:

Appearance:

Alterations:

History:

What do people in the Capitol/District think of them?:

Secrets (You don't need one, but it may be better to have one):

Anything else?:

* * *

><p>Thanks! :)<p> 


	4. Escort List

Escort List:

* * *

><p>District One: Tama Hier, 23 (TheBeatlesFan4eva)<p>

* * *

><p>District Two: Kama Hier, 23 (TheBeatlesFan4Eva)<p>

* * *

><p>District Three: Bree Lee, 22 (Leoch)<p>

* * *

><p>District Four: Dolphie Crallo, 27 (Randomguykyle)<p>

* * *

><p>District Five: Lolita Swelt, 19 (Golden Warrior Eagle)<p>

* * *

><p>District Six: Mindi Blakley, 20 (Me)<p>

* * *

><p>District Seven: Wumpi Kunbumble, 28 (HungahGames922)<p>

* * *

><p>District Eight: Wyvern Illuste, 32 (Golden Warrior Eagle)<p>

* * *

><p>District Nine: Bubbles DiMagliocco, 23 (the epic bookworm)<p>

* * *

><p>District Ten: Celestia Taler, 27 (the epic bookworm)<p>

* * *

><p>District Eleven: Angelique Angelson, 19 (TheBeatlesFan4eva)<p>

* * *

><p>District Twelve: Derek Dare, 47 (WinxPossible)<p> 


	5. Reapings:District One

Reapings

District One

* * *

><p>Miracle Johnston<p>

I wake up, stretch, and look at the time. 7am. Time to train! I change into my athletic wear, and head down to our backyard, where my mother created a training station for me. I'm volunteering, for the fame and the fortune. I know, I will win.

I train until about noon, when my mother gives me lunch.

"Mom, we've discussed this. I hate tuna ONTOP of the mustard. It needs to go under. FIX IT!" I shout at her.

"I'm so sorry Miracle! I'll go fix it." As she turns around and goes inside, Gleam comes outside.

"Why are you so mean to mother!"

"Leave me alone, Gleam."

"No! You can't tell me what to do." I ignore her. After I get my sandwich CORRECTLY made, I take a shower and put on my reaping clothes. As we get to the reapings, I realize I missed the mayors speech. Not like it was important. But when the escort comes up to the stage, everyone gets quiet. Half her butt is showing, how sexy.

"Welcome, welcome District One. To the reapings for the 30th Hunger Games. Let's draw the female tribute first! Oh, what a nice name. Gleam Johnston!"

My sister has been called to the Games. I can't wait to kill her! Until some chick volunteers for her. Great! I wanted to kill my sister! I make a mental note to kill this Clarissa chick later.

"Wonderful, now let's get the boy tribut.."

"I volunteer!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I run to the stage before someone else volunteers.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

"Girl, it's totally true!" I whisper to by best friend, Mallie.

"No it's not! Makinzie broke up with Sheen!"

"No! Sheen cheated on Makinzie with some blonde! I saw it!" My friend and I have been arguing for over an hour about the famous Makinzie and Sheen break up.

"Ok, Clarissa. Whatever you say." Mallie says.

"Yeah. Hey, let's make our way to the reapings."

"Ok. Are you volunteering this year?"

I nod "I'm going to win!" We get to the reapings, and the slutty escort babbles about crap no one cares about. Then, she draws a tributes name.

"Gleam Johnston!"

"I volunteer!" I shout. Gleam looks really relieved, and I take her spot. Some guy that looks like a jerk volunteers, and then we are taken into the Justice Building. My parents visit, telling me their proud, reviewing tips. Then, Mallie visits. She says the same thing. I think my visitors are done, when some chick named Sparkle Karter.

"Um who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Miracles girlfriend. The boy tribute."

"No offense, but I don't know you."

"I know. I just wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

"What?" I hate doing favors.

"Kill Miracle. Violently." She says firmly before the Peacekeepers escort her out.

* * *

><p>I'm happy I finished this! Please review!<p> 


	6. Reapings:District Two

Reapings

District Two

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My alarm clock rings. I turn it off, and just lay in bed. I'm volunteering today, I know I will win. My father won a Games, so did my older brother, Jace. Now, it's my turn.

"3D, get up!" Jace shouts, through my door.

"Ok, Jace!" I say, pulling the blankets off of me. I walk over to my dresser, and look for some reaping clothes. I grab a tuxedo, and head into my bathroom. I change, and as I brush my hair, I notice my scar. It was from a training accident nine years ago.

"Derrick, if you don't hurry up, I will knock down this door!" Jace shouts, again.

"Shut up, Jace!" I shout. I'm usually pretty calm. But when my brother starts yelling at me, it sets me I go downstairs, I'm stopped by my mother.

"Derrick, are you volunteering?" She asks me.

"Yes mother, I am." I know she didn't want to hear that. She hate the Games, because her sister, my aunt, was killed in one long ago.

"Please don't, Derrick! I can't loose you!" She says, crying. She pulls me into a hug. She knows I will volunteer, it's to make my father and brother happy. Plus I know I can win.

"You won't loose me, mother. You'll see me in a few weeks, when I come home." I say, trying to pull her out of her hug.

"Promise?" She asks, looking me in the eyes.

"Promise" I say. She let's me go, and I make my ways to the reapings. The mayor just steps down from the podium as I get there, and the crazy escort, Kama Hier, walks up to the stage.

"I AM ONE WITH A COW! MOOO!" She screeches into the microphone so loud, everybody covers their ear. She's a little, uh, insane.

"LET'S END THIS THING! GIRL TRIBUTE IS…..ALASHA JURGER! MOOOOO!"

"I volunteer!" A shout come from the croud. This African American girl from the 14 year old section walks up to the stage.

"WELCOME CHICA! OK, TIME FOR THE BOY! MOOO!" As she sticks her hand into the bowl, I run up to the stage, and shout "I volunteer!" Before anybody else can.

"Wonderful, mate!" Kama says. After I shake hands with Ebony, we are taken into the Justice Building. My father and Jace visit me first.

"Son, I am really proud of you. It's in the family blood, so I know you will come home victorious. Here is a good luck charm. I wore it in the Games, Jace wore it in the Games. It's family tradition." My father says. He puts a necklace around my neck. It's a diamond stubbed golden eagle. It's beautiful.

"Thank you, father." I say. softly.

"Listen, bro. I know you've got what it takes to win. You've trained. Make me proud." Jace says, wrapping his arms around me. I'm not much of a hugger, but I guess this is the last time I may see them. No, I won't think like that. I'm defiantly winning.

"Goodbye." They say as the leave the room. Next, my mother visits me.

"Derrick, you need to come home!" She says, balling.

"I will mother, I promise." We don't say anything, even as she leaves. Then, for the first time in my life, I cry.

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

"Ebony, I really don't want you to volunteer. I know you've trained, but, still." My best friend, Carina says to me, as we walk down the road.

"Carina, I really don't want to volunteer. But my father said if I don't, he'll kill my mother. And he wasn't kidding." I say. It's true, my father is the cruelest man you will ever meet. He doesn't care about my life, only about living in luxury. He only married my mother because she was pretty, and I overheard him talking to his friend, telling me that I was an accident.

"Yeah, Ebony. We couldn't loose you." Raphiel, another one of my friends says.

"C'mon Ebony, maybe theres something else you can do, instead of volunteering to please your dad." Merio, my other friend says.

"Guys, I really don't want to talk about this now. Let's just go play." I say. We start running to Raphiel's house, where he has a soccer court set up in his backyard. The teams never change, me and Carina vs Raphiel and Merio. We finish the game, with me and Carina winning, 5-3.

"Alright guys, I got to go, prepare for the reapings. I'll be murdered if I don't" I say "See you at the square?" They nod, and I walk home. The wind starts to pick up, and I shiver. Even once the wind stops, I keep shivering. I hate thinking my father is going to let me die, and not even care. I almost died as a baby, my umbilical cord was tied around my neck. The doctors aren't sure how I managed to live, but my father was pissed. I guess dying might be a good thing. I could get away from him.

"Hi, Ebony!" My mom says, as I walk into our house.

"Hi, mom." I say, as I quickly go upstairs. I brush my hair, and change into my reapings clothes. Then, I go to the square. I find Carina, Raphiel, and Merio in the 14 year old section. The insane escort jabbers about something, then reads the girls name.

"ALASHA JURGER! MOOOOO!" She shouts. A small little twelve year old starts to walk past me. She's scared out of her mind. Then, I say the words.

"I volunteer!" I shout, making my way to the stage. Alasha looks so relieved, and heads back to her 12 year old section. A boy volunteers for the boys spot, and then we are escorted into the Justice Building. My three friends visit, but they say nothing important. Only that they'll miss me. Then, my mom visits me.

"Ebony, I know you hate your father, so do I. But you need to come home. I wouldn't be able to live without you." She says. I hug her, and reply.

"I love you mom. Trust me, I am coming home. I will make sure of it." We hug until the Peacekeepers drag her away. I close my eyes, picturing her. For all I know, I could never see her again.

* * *

><p>Woot, I'm done! I can't write District Threes reapings yet, I need escorts! Please submit some, if you want to. Also, there is a poll on my profile about the arena. Please vote! And please review! I need to know how I can improve these chapters! Thanks!<p> 


	7. Reapings:District Three

Reapings

District Three

* * *

><p>Mazel Pitter<p>

I watch the trees sway back and forth, and back and forth, and back….I wonder why they sway. The wind blows them, but the breeze is so light. I'll have to ask Mr. Merrik, he loves it when I ask questions.

I pull out my notebook and add my question to the list. #39. I re-look at the list. #33, why is the sky blue, #12, why do cats purr, #11, what is hair dye made of. I close my notebook and look at the time. 1:57. Oh biscuits, I am supposed to be at the square! I shut my notebook and run as fast as I can, which isn't very fast, to the square. It takes twenty minutes of running, and I finally get there. The girl tribute, a thirteen year old red head, is up on the stage. The escort just finishes saying the boys name as I get there.

"Mazel Pitter." She says.

"What?" I say "No, no!" I can't be picked! There is too much scientific material I haven't learned about or covered in Science class! Nooooooooo!

I walk up to the stage, very very very slowly, and I shake hands with the girl. After my family visits me in the Justice Building, I go on the train and make the journey to my death.

* * *

><p>Darria Campbell<p>

I walk along the streets with my best friend Larry, and my dog Peanut. My two favorite guys in District Three.

"Are you nervous about the reapings?" Larry asks me as we start to head back to my house.

"Yeah, I guess. Especially since Zack was reaped last year. I'm just grateful he won." I respond. My 17 year old brother, Zack, was reaped for last years Games. It was hard, since him and Lucie, the girl tribute from District Three, were the last two alive. And to make it even worse, Lucie was Zack's girlfriend. The Mutts ended up killing her, not Zack, but he still feels guilty every day.

"Hey, it's almost two. Let's start heading to the reapings." I say.

"Ok." Larry says. We split up once we get there, and the retorted escort, Bree Lee, starts mumbling about how she doesn't want to be here, she would rather be in District Two, but I ignore her. I ignore her, until she calls up the girl tribute.

"Darria Campbell, come to the stage." She says. But I don't move. I don't do anything. Until Bree gets loud.

"Hey! I've got places to be and very important people to see . Darria, get up to the stage, NOW!" She shouts into the microphone. I start making my way to the stage, before she yells again. When I take my spot, she shoots me a dirty look, then reads the boys name. With my luck so far, I expected it to be Larry, but it wasn't, it was a a guy named Mazel. He seemed very dorky to me, but he looked the same age as me. In the Justice Building, both my parents, and my brothers visit me. Zack spends the whole time telling me battle strategies, but I don't listen. I'm just too upset. Larry visits me too.

"Darria?"

"Yes?"

"You need to win. I can't…..I don't know what I'd do without you." We hug, then the Gamemakers drag him away.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait for this, I never got the time! Also, sorry it wasn't that great, I just couldn't think of anything interesting to add. Review! Also, I can't update this story until I get an escort for District Four, so please submit some!<p> 


	8. Reapings:District Four

Reapings

District Four

* * *

><p>Colton Clark<p>

I stand at the ocean, letting the waves surround my feet. I love the ocean, I could spend all day here. But today, I have to be at the square, waiting for the names to be drawn. I'm not going to be picked, I'm only 13, plus, our District is a Career District. Someone will volunteer.

"Colton! It's time to get ready for the reapings!" My father shouts from inside the house. I sigh, then pick up my shoes and go into the house. My mother gives me some lunch, and I change into a light green polo and black pants. I brush my dark brown hair, and go downstairs.

I get to the square as the mayor begins his speech. I get roped off into the 13 year old section. The mayor finishes his speech, and the new escort, Dolphie Crallo, walks up to the stage. She seems alright, considering no one knows her.

"Hello citizens of District Four! Are we excited for the reapings! I am! Alright, let's draw the tributes!" She walks over to the girls reaping bowl. She sticks her hand in the bowl and picks a slip.

"Arianna Lockhart!" Dolphie says. There's a gasp from the 17 year old section, then a girl with long dark brown hair walks up to the stage. She takes her spot, and Dolphie goes to the boys reaping bowl. I hold my breath as she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Colton Clark!" She said. I start freaking out. Me? Of all people? Great, I'm screwed. I start walking up to the stage, trying not to show any emotion. I don't want to be targeted as a weakling. I get up to the stage, and I shake hands with Arianna. Then, we're escorted into the Justice Building. My parents and brother are the only ones that visit.

"Colton, you have to win. You have to. I can't live without you!" My mother says, bursting into tears. My father has been trying to keep an unemotional face, same like my brother.

"Yeah bro. You gotta come home. Then there will be no one to blame for my stupid actions." My brother says, smiling. Even in the saddest of times, my brother has to crack a joke.

"Alright, I'll come home. I promise." I say, before Peacekeepers escort them out of the room.

* * *

><p>Arianna Lockhart<p>

I sit at the beach, watching my sister, Maggie, play in the water. It's days like these when I think about my parents. I wish they were still here, with us. If it wasn't for Logan, Maggie and I would be dead too. He steals food for us, and helps me take care of Maggie. He's the only one that knows Maggie and I don't have parents. I couldn't let Maggie and I be separated and live in a community home. That would kill her.

"Hey losers!" I hear a voice shout from behind me, a voice I know too well. I stand up and turn around. Missy Jones, the biggest bitch on the planet.

"What the hell do you want, Missy." I shout at her. I can't stand her, and she picks on Maggie and me because we're poor.

"Ohh, no need to be rude." She says, smirking "I just wanted to wish you luck at the reapings. You'll need it. The Capitol stylists will probably shoot themselves if they have to try to beautify you!" She says, laughing at her own joke.

"Go to hell." I say, turning around to Maggie. "Come on Maggie, let's go." I say, heading towards the um, "house" we live in. It's more of a shack, in the woods. We change for the reapings, and head into the square, as the mayor finishes his speech. Then the escort goes to the stage.

"Hello citizens of District Four! Are we excited for the reapings! I am! Alright, let's draw the tributes!" She says. I really hope Missy is drawn. Wouldn't that be awesome.

"Arianna Lockhart!" She shouts into the mic. I freeze, and a gasp escapes my lips. I can't go into the Games! I can't! As I make my way up to the stage, I pass Missy, and I hear her whispering to her posse. I shoot her a look, and continue up to the stage. I feel lightheaded and scared. I have no chance in winning these Games. But I at least need to try, for Maggie.

Dolphie draws some kid named Colton to be the male tribute, and we are escorted into the Justice Building. Logan and Maggie are the only visitors I receive, but neither of the visits had any words. Maggie cried, Logan was upset. He promised me years ago that if I was ever in the Games, he would take care of Maggie, and I know he'll do it. The Peacekeepers escort me into a car, that takes me to the train. We get in the train and take off to the Capitol, away from District Four, away from my family and friends.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry if this was bad, and I am so so sorry I haven't been posting as much. School's been a butt. I need a District 5 escort, so if someone could submit that, that'd be epic! But until I get it, I will be updating the 45th Hunger Games. Please review! Also, would you guys like me to do a Quarter Quell after I finish these Games, or a regular Games? Thanks<p> 


	9. Reapings:District Five

Reapings

District 5

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

I walk around the field, letting the wind rush through my brown hair. It's the reapings, the day where two kids will be sent to their death. Honestly, I could care less about the Games. I never watch them, never cared. I don't see what the Careers see in them. You have a one in 24 chance of winning. Do the math.

"Ivan!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and its Dmitry, my brother.

"Hey bro." I say, pulling in a hug. Out of all the people I know, Dmitry and I are the closest.

"Mom wants us to get ready for the reapings." He says.

"Ok" I say, letting him take my hand as we walk back to the house. We go inside, and eat a nice lunch my mother made us. We're not the richest of the District, but we make do. After we eat, I take Dmitry and help him change into his reaping clothes, my old white shirt with white pants. My father gives me one of his old button ups, and a nice pair of pants. We walk together to the reapings, Dmitry holding on to my arm the whole time. We sign in, and my parents follow Peacekeepers to their designated spot, and I walk with Dmitry to his.

"Don't worry Dmitry, you won't be picked today. I'll make sure of it." I say, practically reading his thoughts. He is so worried he or I will be picked, I do my best to make him calm. But honestly, I have no control over it.

"Welcome District Five!" Pipes our escort, Lolita Swelt, smiling. This girl is always smiling. Her dress is covered in sequence that sparkle when the sun hits off them. I think if you stare at the dress long enough you'll become blind.

"Bark!" her dog, Zoda says.

"That's right, Zoda. Let's draw some tributes! Ladies first!" She walks over to the reaping bowl and lifts it up and puts it on the group. Zoda sticks her snout in the bowl and picks a name. Lolita takes the piece of paper out of Zodas mouth and reads it.

"Elise Golden!" She exclaims in the microphone. A skinny, auburn haired girl walks past me, and up to the stage. I recognize her from school, she's all shy and quiet.

"Ok, now Zoda's going to pick our male tribute!" Lolita says. The dog picks a name, and I already have a bad feeling about this.

"Ivan Gray!" She says. My heart drops. Me? Out of all people, me? I have to stay strong though. I slowly make my way up to the stage. I get there, and I can see my parents and Dmitry crying. I can't look at them, I'll cry too.

"Shake hands!" Lolita says. We shake hands, then turn and look at District Five. For all we know, we'll never see it again.

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

My head aches as I sit up from my bed. Why did I let Nichole take me to a party last night? Oh right, cause Nico was there, the hottest guy in school. I have had a crush on him forever, but he doesn't like me back.

I pull myself out of bed and head to my bathroom. I step in the shower and stay there for god knows how long before my dad is knocking on the door.

"Elise, get out! We have to get ready for the reapings!" He says.

"Ok" I say back. Crap, those are today. The last thing I want to go to. I step out of the shower and brush my hair, then go to my room and change into a yellow sundress with a white ribbon around my waist and a white cardigan. I put my hair up in a bun and put on white flats. I think I look pretty good.

"Elise, can I come in?" Anna, my six year old sister, asks, peaking in my room.

"Sure." I respond. Anna walks in and sits on my bed.

"Elise, will you be sent to the Hunger Games?" She asks me. I'm kind of shocked she would ask something like that. She doesn't even know what the Hunger Games are.

"Of course not, sweetie." I say, sitting down next to her. "You're stuck with me for a while" I say, laughing. She smiles, and seems relieved, before I help her change into her reaping clothes. I seriously hope I'm right, though.

We get to the reapings, and Anna goes with my parents as I go find my friends. I see Nicole, and James, but no Nico.

"Where's Nico?" I ask them. Suddenly, he comes up behind me.

"Behind you." I hear him say. I open my mouth to say more, but the mayor begins talking. Like anyones listening. After he finishes, the escort and her dog start rambling. Then, I start listening when she's reading the name.

"Elise Golden!" She shouts. I feel my head get foggy and my breathe speed up. No, no! There's some sort of mistake!

I force my stiff legs to walk up to the stage, and soon, the boy tribute is drawn. Then, we are escorted to the Justice Building. My parents and sister are the first to visit.

"Elise, where are you going?" Anna asks me, sitting on my lap. I look at my parents, and my mom shakes her head.

"I'm going to, play a game. A fun game, there going to make me pretty and I'll be on TV. Then we play and someone wins." I lie. I can't have my six year old sister know I'm going off to be killed. I can barley accept it.

"What kind of game? And when will you come home?" She asks.

"A game of tag. Except everyones it. I'll come home soon, don't worry." I say, as the Peacekeepers come in the room. I give my sister a hug, but she won't let go as the pull her away.

"Don't go Elise! Please don't go!" Anna cries, kicking and squirming as the Peacekeeper lifts her away from me. They pull her away and the door shuts. Minutes pass, and Nicole and James visit.

"Oh Elise." Nicole says, hugging me.

"You'll win Elise, I know you will." James says, hugging me next.

"Thanks guys. Where's Nico? I need to tell him something." I say

"He's visiting alone." James says, as they leave. Right as they leave Nico walks in, and I don't hesitate to run into his arms and cry.

"Shhh, it's ok." He says, stroking my hair.

"No it's not!" I say, wiping my tears away. "They're taking me to my death, and…" I say, stopping.

"And what?" He says.

"And I love you." I say, pulling me away from the hug. I stare into his eyes as he registers what I said. As the Peacekeepers come in, he kisses me. Then they drag him away.

* * *

><p>Ok, so y'all are probably like "omg she's not dead". Sorry! The new years been stressful. I have today and tomorrow off from school, and I'm going to try to update this story two or three times, and my other one I'll update tomorrow twice. I'm going on a trip in the beginning of March for a week, and after that, I'll be able to write more. I have also decided that I'm not going to start another Hunger Games SYOT until I get to the Games in this story. But it's gonna be a Quarter Quell. Anyway, review! Thanks<p> 


	10. Reapings:District Six

Reapings

District Six

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

"Get your lazy ass up, Grantley!" My step-father, Amos, shouts at me.

"I'm up." I say, hopping out of the bed. I go to the cracked mirror in my bedroom, and just run my fingers through my hair. I really don't care about the reapings, I really don't care about much. Except school. I'm one of the smartest kids in my class. After I "brush" my hair I sit down on my bed and pick up a book. Before the rebellion, a lot of people read. But when the disasters started books became lost. My great grandfather loved to read, and passed on his books to my grandfather, who gave them to my mother, who gave them to me. But when my mother married Amos, he burned most of my books, but he missed a few. So I read a lot. I finish the book for the 10th time, then change for the reapings. I put on a dark shirt and pants, with a jacket, just a tad nicer than stuff I usually wear. Just so Amos couldn't insult me any more than he already does.

I go downstairs and deny any food when my mother offers me some. I leave and slowly walk to the reapings, avoiding people. Kids my age love to make fun of me, cause I'm smart and shy. I make it to the reapings about 20 minutes before the mayor begins his speech. When he starts, I listen, unlike most people. History fascinates me. After his speech, he introduces the escort, Mindi Blakley. Out of all the escorts I've seen, she's my favorite. She's not as obnoxious people make Capitol people sound. She has few alterations, doesn't wear crazy clothes, or makeup.

"Ok everyone, let's draw the tributes." She says casually into the microphone. She walks over to the girls reaping bowl first, and I hear them hold their breathes as she picks a name.

"Nira Mackel!" She says into the microphone. I gasp a little. I know her! Her brother used to work for my father. We've never spoken in person, but I feel a little bad since I know her.

"Ok, let's find out who the boy will be." Mindi says. She walks over to the bowl and draws a name, the name I've bee dreading to hear for the past five years. My name.

"Grantley Bastinach!" Not me! Please not me.

I walk up to the stage, trying to ignore the snickers and pointing. I get to the stage and look into Nira's eyes. I can tell she recognizes me too. We shake hands, then are escorted into the Justice Building. I say my goodbyes, then head on the train, and watch District Six fade away from me.

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

I walk around in the woods with Milo, looking for the herbs Cley wanted me to gather. Cley is my older brother, but he acts more like a father figure. My father was drunk, always drunk. He was always drinking, and since we never knew our mothers, Crey took over. He helped feed me and Milo, by working to get us some money, while I gathered food. We tried to keep it a secret, so our father wouldn't find out, but one day he brought home a baby, Quib, and we never saw him again. Still, nine years later, none of us miss him.

"Nira, we should head back now." Milo tells me. "Cley will be back soon and we need to get ready for the reapings."

"Ok" I say, as we head back to our house. We get there and Cley isn't back, so we get ready without him. I change into a short blue dress with a white bow and heels. It was supposedly my mothers, as Cley says. Cley gets home as Milo and I start to leave. We stop to wait for him, but he insists on us going.

"Don't be late. I'll help Quib change and I'll meet you there." He said to us. I nod, and take Milo and leave the house. We get to the square just as Mindi reads the girls name.

"Nira Mackel!" She says, and I freeze. This isn't happening….this isn't happening…. I think to myself. But then reality hits. It IS happening. To me. Of all people.

I start walking up the stairs, trying to compose myself and my emotions. I refuse to cry, now. I get there, and she gets the boys name.

"Grantley Bastniach!" That name…..it sounds to familiar.

Of course, it is. I know the boy that walks up to the stage, even if we've never spoken directly. His father gave my brother a job. His father saved us. And I thank him by killing his son.

We are taken to the Justice Building, where my only visitors are Cley, Milo and little Quib.

"Nira, you need to win. You can win." Cley tells me. I nod, and we sit in silence until they leave. Then, I let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Update! I'll try to get District Seven out tonight sometime. If I have time I'll get Eight, but that's a maybe. Also, I ended the poll that's been on my profile page for a while, but as you can see, theres a tie. So I'll see which one I like better, and if I can't decide there will be a poll between the top two. Review please!<p> 


	11. Reapings:District Seven

Reapings

District Seven

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

I walk up and down the streets of the woods, waiting. Harper told me she was going to be here at 9, but she's late. Around 10:30, I see her skipping up the hill, with her brown hair in pigtails.

"Where were you?" I ask, coldly. "We needed to start working at 9."

"The tree's aren't going anywhere, are they?" She says, with a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes, and hand her an ax. I start chopping a tree, and she helps. I'm pretty upset she's late. And how she jokes about it. She needs a reality check.

"Bro, you need to chill." Harper says, when she sees me scowling. I shoot her a look, and she gets back to cutting. Her world is all a big game. Well if she's reaped into the Games, she'll loose that smirk.

"Kids, you can come eat!" My mother shouts from inside the house.

"Ok mother!" Harper shouts back. She puts down the axe and walks into the house, while I keep chopping.

"Hunter, we need to go eat." She says when she realizes I'm not following.

"You go." I say. She shrugs, and takes off towards the house. I don't wanna eat, or see Harper. Her attitude is getting on my nerves. Around 1, I put down the axe, and go change for the reapings. If it were up to me I'd stay chopping wood all day. But I can't.

I really don't change clothes. Just sorta brush my hair and wash my hands. I walk to the reapings alone, and get there as the mayor begins his speech. Then the escort, Wumpi Kunbumble, makes her way to the stage. and she looks awful. Her clothes are ugly, her eyes are a demon looking red, and her hair is a dark purple. We've defiantly seen better escorts.

"Yay for the 30th Hunger Games!" She shouts into the mic. "Lets draw the lucky two tributes!" She walks over to the girls reaping bowl. I wonder if Harper will be drawn? Wouldn't that be interesting…

"Kaelyn Brooks!" She shouts. A blonde haired girl makes her way to the stage.

"Well congratulations Kaelyn! How do you feel?" Wumpi asks.

"Crappy…." Kaeyln says bitterly. I like this chick already.

"Great! Lets find out our male tribute!" She says, walking to the boys reaping bowl. I close my eyes and pray it isn't me….it won't be me….

"Hunter Azelle!" Of course it's me. Of-freaking-course. I start walking up to the stage, bitterly and pissed off.

"Well Hunter, how do you feel?"

"Well considering my life is going to be cut short to entertain a bunch of bastards, I'm feeling pretty good." I say, very sarcastically on the last part.

"Great!" She says. These next few weeks are going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Kaelyn Brooks<p>

I sit on the grass, and stare at the water, as I think about the reapings. The reapings, or as I like to refer to it, 6 year anniversary of my sister's, Arellia, murder by the Peacekeepers. It was because she ran away from home, and started a rebellion against the Peacekeepers. They caught her and didn't hesitate to kill her. What pisses me off the most is my parents. They are just as happy as they were before she was killed. It's like nothing happened to them. We didn't even have a proper funeral for her.

"Hey Kay." I hear my best friend, Kale says as he sits down next to me.

"Hey." I respond, casually. Kale is the only one that gets me. He's my best friend in the whole District, he's like a brother. Some people think we're dating, but let me make this clear, we are not.

"I miss her too." Kale says, practically reading my thoughts. I guess I'm kind of predictable now a days.

"I just wish she was still here." I say.

"Me too." He says. He stands up and reaches his hand down.

"Come on. We need to head to the reapings." I grab his hand and he helps me up. I head to my house and he heads to his and I change into my reaping clothes, a nice blue summer dress and a ribbon in my hair. My parents are forcing me to wear it. If it were up to me I'd go in my t-shirt and jeans.

I get to the reapings late, and the escort is already reading the girls name.

"Kaelyn Brooks!" she shouts. The name bounces around in my head before I can grasp ahold of reality. Everything starts to come back, she said my name, my name, I'm going to be slaughtered in the Hunger Games. Yay. I make my way up to the stage and she asks me how I feel.

"Crappy…" I respond. She yaps for a while before reading the boys name. It's not Kale, thank god. The boy and escort talk back and forth for a minute, before we shake hands.

After the goodbyes, we are taken to the train station. Before we get on the train, I send my sister a message in my head.

"I love you Arellia. You will have been with me through my life, and you will be with me through these Games. I will win for you." I say to myself.

* * *

><p>Woo! New update! Hate to say this, but I won't be able to get Eight out today, maybe this weekend. Tomorrow, I'm writing the next two days of the 45th Hunger Games. Please review! Thanks<p> 


	12. Reapings:District Eight

Reapings

District Eight

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

I sit in the cotton field, legs crossed, eyes close, meditating. It's days like these I wish could go on forever, where I don't have to worry about starvation, money, or the Hunger Games. But today is special. Today is the Reapings, where for many hours, I will be standing in the town square, waiting for the two tributes to be called.

"Mason, mom wants you to get ready for the Reapings." I hear a voice, that is no question, Dan's. My little brother.

"Ok." I sigh, standing up. I brush off my pants, and head inside. On my bed, laid out, is a green polo shirt, and dark brown pants. I brush my spiky brown hair, and go outside.

"Mason!" I hear two voices shout. I turn around, and I see them. Tammy, Victor, who are twins, and their younger sister Sally.

"Hey guys." I say, as they run up to me. They're my best friends.

"Hey Mason. You excited for the reapings?" Victor asked, rolling his eyes.

"I know I am!" Tammy shouted. I laughed. I love my friends.

"Come on guys." I say, walking towards the square. We get there, sign in, and head to our designated areas. Tammy and Victor and I are in the same age category, while Sally is two years below us.

"Welcome to the Reapings!" piped the escort, Wyvern. "Now lets hurry this along!" He says, impatiently. He hates District Eight, he wants to be in the Career districts. Poor baby.

"Alright, the female tribute is…." He grabs a slip of paper, and reads it loud and clear.

"Fyona Avre! Come on up dear!" I sigh in relief it's not Tammy or Sally. A 14 year old girl with pale skin walks up to the stage and stands where Wyvern directs her too.

"Alrightly, congratulations Fyona. But we're not done yet! Our male tribute will be revealed shortly!" He picks a slip of paper from the boys reaping bowl and reads it. And the name echoes around the silent square. The name.

My name.

* * *

><p>Fyona Avre<p>

I walk along the river, listening to the Mockingjays sing. It's such a pretty day. The air is warm, the sun is shining. Sometimes I wish I could just grow wings and fly with the Mockingjays, out of this hellhole.

I walk back the way I came, and walk up the huge hill to my home. My parents aren't home. Must be working. Again.

I go upstairs and I get changed in to a brown dress. It's supposed to be a long dress, but it barely passes my ankles. The sleeves go down to my wrist, but I push them up.

I brush my light brown hair and put it up in a ponytail. Then, I head outside and to the Square. The escort is babbling about shit no one cares about, then he catches my attention.

"Alrighty the female tribute is…Fyona Avre!" I freeze, and stop breathing. My knees buckle, and I'm about to fall, but I only stagger back a few inches. I make my way up to the stage, feeling the thousands of eyes staring at me. I hate that feeling. I get to the stage, and just stand there, ignoring the boy tribute, ignoring the little claps we receive, ignoring everything. My whole life will be gone, in less than a month. I will be dead.

* * *

><p>OMG I'M NOT DEAD :D :D :D<p>

Sorry for the months absence! School+Writing=STRESS! I haven't decided yet, but I think I may put this story on hold until I finish the 45th. Then I'll focus all my attention to this story, then start a Quarter Quell. Thanks for understanding. :)

Also: OMG THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE I LOVED IT :D

Also sorry if this chapter was a bit crappy. I'm not feeling my best


	13. Reapings:District Nine

Reapings

District Nine

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

I sit in my bedroom, with my paper and pencil, drawing what I see out my bedroom window. Trees, flowers, grass, animals. Only at times like these can I draw, when I don't have to work. Which is usually only on Reaping day.

"Barlik!" My younger sister, Baylyn shouts from downstairs.

"What?" I shout back.

"Dad wants us to get ready for the reapings. He has to work, but will meet us there."

"Ok" I sigh, putting my pencil down. I sometimes wish that I could just draw everyday, and not be interrupted. I go to our shared dresser and change, slowly, into my reaping clothes. A brown shirt, and trousers. They're the best my father could afford. Then, I help Kade, my younger brother, get dressed. Us three head to the reapings, holding hands. This is Kade's 2nd year, Baylyn's 4th, and my last. Thank goodness. I won't have to worry about suffering a horrid death. I wouldn't last long in the arena. I know a lot about berries, and I know the basics of knife throwing, but I know nothing about combat. At least I'm fast.

We are separated and roped off into our sections. After the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, she introduces the dreaded escort. Bubbles DiMagliocco.

"Welcome!" He shouts into the microphone. I literally mean, shout.

"It is time to select two glorious tributes to honor District Nine in the 30th Hunger Games!" He jumps over to the girls reaping bowl, and I say a silent prayer that it isn't Baylyn. I also cover my ears, because I know Bubbles will shout in the microphone.

"Martine Tallez-Vous!" He _shouted_ in to the mic. I breathe a sigh of relief. It's not Baylyn. But I feel bad when I do see Martine. She doesn't look that old, 12 or 13. She takes her place on the stage and Bubbles picks a sheet of paper from the boys bowl.

"Kade Whittaker! Come on up to the stage!" I freeze. I can't breathe. Everything is spinning. It's Kade? Kade can't…I have to.

"I volunteer!" I manage to gasp. I run up to the stage before he, or Baylyn, or anyone can stop me. It's my life on the line now, not his. It will never be his.

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

I walk around the markets, looking at the shops. I walk in front of this one shop, where this rude, fat lady walks out of.

"Hey kid. You gonna buy something?" She points at me and asks. I shake my head no.

"Then scram. We don't need kids like you walking around here."

"Excuse me?" I ask, flabbergasted that someone would say that to me.

"I do not appreciate fat ugly people talking to me like that. I'll have you know, I was considering buying something, but you made me loose that consideration. Have a nice day." I say, snarky. I may be short, but I don't take shit from _anyone. _

I head back home and change, reluctantly, into my reaping clothes, which is a navy, polka-dotted dress. It's simple, and I wear it under my sweatshirt. I hate dresses.

I'm late to the reapings, purposely, and I sign in and make my way to my section. The escort is speaking loudly about something. He catches my attention, when he picks the slip of paper for the girl tribute.

"Martine Tallez-Vous!" He shouts into the microphone. Every fiber in my being has died, I'm going to die. I make my way to the stage. I take my spot, and wait for the boy to be drawn. I recognize the boy. He's always getting made fun of at school. He volunteered for his little brother. We shake hands and turn to the crowd. I look at their faces. I honestly do not think I will see any of them ever again. But I will certainly try. I will try.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! Heres the chapter! And it didn't take a month to write, *squeal!* Sorry if it was crappy, I was sick with something and I feel like crap. But I was almost done with it, so I finished it up. Please review! And I believe there's a poll on my profile that is in need of some votes... Thanks!<p> 


	14. Reapings:District Ten

Reapings

District Ten

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

I finish milking Moo-Moo, my cow, and head to our chickens to gather eggs. I'd say we live a good life here in Ten, we're pretty good with money, and we're not starving. I wish there weren't any Games each year. I've never experienced the torture of standing in the square, hearing a name, praying it's not yours. This is my first year, and hopefully, won't be my last. Sadly, my sister did not have the same fate.

I go inside and clean up a little, brushing my short brown hair and changing into reaping clothes. I look exactly like my sister, brown hair, light blue eyes. It brings tears when I think about her. She was so young.

I head downstairs, and eat a yummy lunch with my parents. We've become distant since Lara, my sister, was murdered. It was last year, my least favorite Games. She was only 14, just barley over five feet. I remember the fear in her eyes when they said her name, and she stood on the stage. She lived all the way up until the Feast. But she was senseless, and went to it. She was shot by an arrow, by her district partner, my best friend, Dylan. I never forgave him, even when he burned to death in that volcano.

"Zane?" My mother says. I look up from my food.

"Let's head to the Reapings now." I nod, and put away the plates, and then we walk slowly to the square. I sign in, and then go to my section. The escort is Celestia Taler, whom is by far the most BORING escort ever, reads the Treaty of Treason. I hate her. She could really care less about the tributes or her job.

"Alright, let's get this over with, I have places to go and people to see." She says snarky and bored. She walks over to the girls bowl and picks a name, without even looking into the bowl, then reads it into the microphone.

"Europa Lancerton." She reads in a bored tone. A short girl with strawberry blonde hair makes her way up to the stage. She looks somewhat confident, but maybe its an act. I know I'd be scared if I was reaped. Hell, I'd probably drop dead if I was reaped. Before I know it, Celestia picks a boys name and reads it, and I pray its not me.

"Zane Holdsmith." I barley catch the name. Wait, why does that name sound so familiar. Crap! I'm screwed.

I make my way to the stage, shaking a lot. First Lara, now me? Our family never has the best luck.

* * *

><p>Europa Lancerton<p>

I ride Lula, my lovely Pintabian horse. I have many horses, but Lula is my favorite. My father gave me her for my 12th birthday. She's really fast, sweet, and cooperative. I trot around the fields for three hours, before my younger sister, Keri, shouts from inside the house.

"Europa, get your ass inside now! She screams. I roll my eyes. Just because she's taller than me, she thinks she's the boss of me. Well, she thinks she's the boss of everyone. Even our own mother!

I get off of Lula, and take off her saddle and bridle, and let her roam free in the fenced in fields with the other horses my dad breeds.

I go upstairs and change clothes, I change into a nice pink and blue plaid shirt with jean skirt. I get my pair of my favorite black cowboy boots, then I head to my bathroom and brush my hair. I put it in a ponytail, then head to the reapings.

The reapigns, I haven't really thought about those much. I mean, I don't wanna be reaped or anything, nor do I want my friends or my annoying sister to be reaped. I guess I've been so busy working, it hasn't occurred to me all that much. I cross my fingers today won't be my unlucky day.

I sign in at the square, then am lead by a bunch of Peacekeepers a clump of sixteen year olds.

"Europa!" I hear a familiar voice. I turn around and I see Kaylen, my best friend. She's like a sister to me.

"Hey Kay!" I pull her into a hug. Even though she's two years younger than me, she's the same height as me.

"You nervous?" She asks.

"Yeah, but who isn't?" I respond. The mayor steps up and starts talking, so Kaylen heads back to her section. Our escort reads the Treaty, in a board voice. Then, I hold my breathe as she reads the girls name.

"Europa Lancerton" She says. I hear the kids around me sigh a sigh of relief, and they move to let me through. I'm…the girl tribute? No….this is not happening…..this is not happening…

I slowly make my way up to the stage. I don't want this to be happening. I take my spot on the stage, and wait for the boy to be reaped. Nothing could get worse than this, though. My nightmare has begun.

* * *

><p>Hey y'all! So, I really don't have much to say…um….I am starting to become more free. School's almost over, the play I'm involved in that was taking up a lot of my time is almost over, it ends today, and yeah. Review<p> 


	15. Reapings:District Eleven

Reapings

District Eleven

* * *

><p>Thoryu Vandar<p>

I walk around the market, ignoring the stares people are giving me. Most people are frightened by me because of my height and muscles. Either that, or the fact I rarely talk. I don't see the point in it. Usually, when you talk, you make yourself sound so stupid. Take capitol citizens, for example. They're idiots who talk all the time, about crap like clothes and makeup. They enjoy life while we starve to death. What a life.

I go home around 12, shower and change. This is my last reapings before I am free. I'm not nervous, though. I'm fearless, I probably would survive the Games.

I get to the square and listen to the mayor make his speech. Then the escort is introduced, Angelique Angelson, but everyone calls her Angel.

"Hello hello!" She shouts. She's a new escort, and already I'm not liking her.

"I love this District! So peaceful and fabulous!" She rambles on for the next 30 minutes about what an honor it is to be here. She just keeps talking and talking….and talking….

"Alright, I guess it's time to choose the lovely female tribute who will represent District Eleven in the 30th Hunger Games. Ladies first!" She walks over to the girls reaping bowl, and take a while choosing a name. She finally picks a slip of paper and walks over to the microphone. Angel begins rambling again.

"Oh, what a pretty name it is! Please come up to the stage, and please, do not be in shock or disappointed, you'll do great! Come on up, Riley Rynne!" A few people from the audience cheer as a pretty girl walks up to the stage. I don't know her personally, but I recognize her last name, Rynne. Her family is well-known in District Eleven.

"Welcome Riley Rynne!" Angel boasts. "Aren't you lucky to be our tribute and represent District Eleven on your journey in the Games? Alright, but let's find out your partner in crime, and choose the male tribute! Yay!" She walks over to the males reaping bowl, chooses a name, then walks back.

"Thoryu Vandar!" The boys around me sigh a sigh of relief, and I walk up to the stage. I'm not that sad or angry about being reaped. I know I will win these Games. I'm determined too.

* * *

><p>Riley Rynne<p>

I run out of my house, tears in my eyes. My family is so cruel to me! All of them whipped me with belts because I was two minutes late on waking up.

I really have no where to run, except Danielle's house. She's the only one who understands me, who knows all my secrets. I barge into her back door, which is always unlocked, and slowly make my way up the stairs to her room. I get to her room and gently wake her up. I move my long golden hair out of my face as she wakes up.

"Riley?" She asks, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" She sits up in her bed. I point to the freshly new bruises on my legs, right below the knees.

"Oh honey." She says, standing up and hugging me. I let the tears flow once more, and she hands me a tissue. I don't know what I'd do without Danielle here. My family would probably kill me, they hate me so much.

After a few minutes of Danielle calming me, I explain to her what happened. She tells me to rest, and that she'd wake me up if they came looking for me. I got under her sheets and fell asleep.

"Riley?" Danielle wakes me.

"How long was I out? Are they here for me?" I say, in a quick breathe. She shakes her head and I let out a sigh.

"It's time for the reapings." She says. She hands me one of her dresses, knowing I wasn't going home to change for the reapings. She's such a great friend.

Oh yeah, the reapings. What if Danielle or I got reaped? I'd know what would happen, I'd volunteer for Danielle. I have a shitty life, and Danielle is my only source of sanity. If she'd die, so would I. I'd run off into the woods and starve.

A few hours later, Danielle and I head for the reapings. Danielle gave me a perfect dress, a white and brown one, long enough to cover the bruises on my legs. She knows me so well.

We get to the square, just in time for the girls name to be drawn. This escort loves to talk, though. She seems crazy.

"Oh, what a pretty name it is! Please come up to the stage, and please, do not be in shock or disappointed, you'll do great! Come on up, Riley Rynne!" I freeze, a shiver running down my spine. As I make my way to the stage, I hear a clapping in the audience. I turn around. Danielle is silently crying, but I spot the clappers. Both my parents, my twin brother, and even my older sister, who used to love me. But that love died when she turned 18.

I get to the stage, praying Danielle doesn't volunteer. She doesn't, and I know why. She knows my life sucks, and death would free me from this cruel world. She knows she's all I have left. If she died, so would I.

I know I won't win these Games. This is actually a reward for tolerating my family for so many years. I will never see them again, I'll make sure of it. I will never have to deal with their beatings again. I just hope Danielle will go on without me, not let my death hold her down.

* * *

><p>ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! I will not be doing the train rides, but I will be doing the Chariot Rides in one chapter, like I did the 45th. Then I'll do Private Sessions and Training Scores, the Private Sessions will be a chapter a District, like the reapings, but I'll do the Training Scores in one chapter, like the Chariot rides. I am excited to start these Games, only took about a year :p<p>

Please review!


	16. Reapings:District Twelve

Reapings

District Twelve

* * *

><p>Avery Palmer<p>

The sound of mockingjays singing wakes me from my sleep. Stupid birds.

I get out of my small bed and put my feet on the wooded floor. It's the reaping day today. Great. Just another worry to add to my already stressed out life.

I go downstairs and find both of my parents, eating their food.

"Where's my plate?" I ask, sleepily.

"Right here." My mom points to a plate of food at the table. I sit down and start eating.

"I'm thirsty!" I complain. My dad immediately gets up and gets me some water. He hands me the glass. I gulp it down.

"I want more!" I complain again. My dad gets up again, and gets me my water. Some people would say I'm totally spoiled. I totally disagree.

"Avery, it's time to get ready for the reapings." My mom says in her soft voice.

"I don't wanna!" I shout. I'm not going to the reapings! And they can't make me.

"Avery, we have to go. It's required. We'll get in big big trouble." My dad says, supporting my mom.

"No!" I shout, running to my room and shutting the door. After 30 minutes of negotiation, they tell me if I go to the reapings they'll let me miss a week of school, when I'm "sick". I'd say it's a pretty good deal.

I change into a red button down shirt and roll the sleeves up, and I put on dark jeans. We get to the reapings and I sign in and go to my section, the 15 year olds. The mayor is just finishing up talking, and she introduces the escort.

"My name is Derek Dare. I'll be your escort for this year." He says in a quiet voice, not even using the microphone. He seems like a normal guy. His hair is brown and his eyes are brown, he has no alterations. But people think he killed his parents when he was younger. Let's hope its not true.

"The girl tribute for the 30th Hunger Games is…" he reaches into the girls reaping bowl and picks a name. He reads it into the microphone, but barley audible.

"Sora Tamashi" A girl from the sixteen year old section walks up to the stage.

"Now it's time for the boy tribute. His name is…." Derek picks a slip of paper and for a second I think it's me. But it won't be me.

"Avery Palmer." Derek says. What? No! It can't be me!

I mount the stage next to Derek. I shake hands with Sora and turn and face the audience. I will hopefully make it back alive. But even I know that's far fetched.

* * *

><p>Sora Tamashi<p>

I walk down the road, as the sun rises up. It's a pretty day in District 12 today. But it won't stay like that for long. It's the reaping day.

I go home and change. It's a pretty day, I wish I had more time to walk around. But no, we all have to be standing in the District's square, waiting for Derek to call the names out. That sounds like a _load_ of fun.

"Sora!" I hear the familiar voice of Zane McCarty, my neighbor, whom I have a crush on.

"What?" I ask, as I stop walking.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reapings?" He asks

"What about you? You don't look all that stunning." I retaliate

"I was going to change, but I see a pretty girl walk down the street, I wanna say hi." He says, making me blush.

"Oh." Is the only thing I can say.

"Sora!" I hear from a distance. It's TenTen, my sister. She runs up and tells me I need to get ready for the reapings. I tell Zane goodbye and I head off to my house. I change into my mother's old reaping clothes, blue jeans, a light blue jacket with a fish net top under it, and sandals that are so old, yet look so new.

To the square we go. It's a short walk from my house, but I dread every step of it. I have a bad feeling about this year. Will I get drawn? Will one of my friends get drawn? What if Zane gets drawn? I need to stop worrying.

"The girl tribute for the 30th Hunger Games is…" Derek says. He seems like a miserable escort.

"Sora Tamashi." No, no no! I knew I had a bad feeling! But this, no!

I get to the stage. Praying its not Zane, Derek reads off the boys tribute name. Avery Palmer. He's a spoiled brat. He wouldn't last 10 seconds in the games, where nothing comes easily. He won't be a competition, but what about the Career tributes? They've trained for this day. While I, barley know how to shoot a bow. They probably know how to snap someones neck. But I won't let them touch me. I'm flexible, and fast. Why should I count myself out? I probably won't win, but I will not let the Careers win. I, Sora Tamashi, am the girl from District 12. I will not be overlooked.

* * *

><p>THANK THE LORD THIS IS DONE! So yeah. Review porfavor! I'm going to make a potential ally list, and post that maybe tomorrow. Since you now know and have seen the tributes personalities, please PM me if you want a certain person as an ally. Tell me if you want to be in the Careers or not, as well. Thanks, and review!<p> 


	17. Ally List

**AN: Hey y'all! So this is what I came up with, it took me a good 30 minutes or so. PM me, if you want different allies and such. Thanks :) (also please submit some tributes to my new SYOT. I really really need some. Thanks!)**

The 30th Hunger Games Allies

Careers-Miracle Johnston, Clarissa Mayne, Derrick Decevion, Nira Mackel, Ebony Hengertin,

Allies 1-Kaelyn Brooks, Grantley Bastinach,

Allies 2-Arianna Lockhart, Ivan Grey, Barlik Whittaker, Avery Palmer

Allies 3-Elise Golden, Colton Clark, Darria Campell

Allies 4-Mason Anders, Europa Lancerton

Allies 5- Martine Tallez-Vous, Zane Holdsmith

Alone-Sora Tamashi, Hunter Azelle

Bloodbaths-Riley Rynne, Mazel Pitter, Fyona Avre, Thoryu Vandar


	18. Chariot Rides

The 30th Hunger Games

Chariot Rides

* * *

><p>Bessy Houstina<p>

We walk from the tattoo store to where the Chariot rides will take place this year. I'm really excited. I'm 16, finally old enough to go alone. Well, not technically alone.

"Hey babe." Ganish says, holding my hand. He's the best boyfriend ever. Buying me whatever I want, including my new tattoo that says "Ganish & Bessy" in a pink heart.

"Hey sexy." I reply, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His short dark green hair looks really good today. It looks a lot better, ever since he got rid of those orange highlights.

We take our seats just as the president starts saying….stuff. I wasn't listing to him as much as I was Ganish. He was telling me about who he's placing bets on, who he thinks will win or loose. I'm not betting on tributes this year, even though I usually win the bets. These tributes this year seem…special.

"Please welcome, the tributes from District One!" Miracle Johnston and Clarissa Mayne come out on their chariot. Clarissa is wearing a beautiful while dress that goes down to her ankles. Gems are sewn on her upper body. Her hair is down in a fishtail braid and she has a headband with gemstones on it. Miracle has on a golden suit that is sparkling. Together, they look magnificent.

District Two, Derrick Decevion and Ebony Hengertin. Ebony is wearing a gray blouse and a black skirt with black leggings, and Derrick is wearing black plate armor, that has diamonds. They look good.

Next up, District Three, Mazel Pitter and Darria Campbell. Darria is wearing a gray chrome dress, with a black belt under her chest. Mazel has on a green suit with neon yellow, green red, and orange lines zig-zaging around. It looks like a circuit board. His hair is spiked and he is wearing some non-flattering yellow doc martins. I like Darria's outfit a lot better than Mazel's.

District Four's Arianna Lockhart and Colton Clark come out next. They are wearing similar costumes. Arianna is wearing a short, yet beautiful sea-foam green dress. When the dress moves, it's giving the illusion that it's water, it's pretty. Colton isn't wearing a shirt, but his sea-foam green pants do the same as Arianna's dress. Very stunning, both of them.

After them, District Five comes out. Ivan Gray and Elise Golden. Elise is wearing a strapless dress that goes right to the knees. It looks like paper, with math equations on it. Interesting. Her hair is down, and it looks great. She is also wearing some nice black heels. Ivan has a luxurious jacket and black trousers. They look pretty good overall.

District Six's Nira Mackel and Grantley Bastinach are…interesting. Nira is wearing a nurse outfit. Her white skirt shows half her ass and her v-neck button down white shirt makes all the boys drool. Grantley's is better, he's still wearing a doctors costume, but his long white pants actually cover up his butt, and his button down white t-shirt is alright. They're an interesting group.

District Seven is next. Kaelyn Brooks and Hunter Azelle. Kaelyn is sporting an elegant, silk, forest green gown with vines covering her chest, and long forest green gloves. She also has a crown on her head that looks like it's made of branches and flowers. Hunter isn't as awesome as Kaelyn's. He just has a tree costume on. Many people laughed when their chariot came out.

District Eight's tributes come out, Mason Anders and Fyona Avre. Fyona, poor girl. She is wearing a dress that was similar to her reaping dress, but it has many more layers. It looks really heavy, and she looks like she's having issues standing up in it. Mason has on a tan t-shirt with a vest of cotton branches. He has tan pants that have many different fabrics in it that I can't even name. They look alright overall.

Barlik Whittaker and Martine Tallez-Vous from District Nine come out next. Martine is wearing a tan body suit with grain on it. Barlik has on a toga with grain covering it. They certainly do not have the best stylists here.

District Ten's Europa Lancerton and Zane Holdsmith come out next. Europa is wearing a red plaid shirt, along with a pair of light wash blue jeans. She has on cowboy books and a cowboy hat. Zane's costume is almost the same. Red plaid shirt, light blue jeans, cowboy boots. He's just not wearing a cowboy hat. They look really good.

District Eleven's tributes come out. Riley Rynne and Thoru Vandar. Riley is wearing a green blouse and a dark brown skirt with brown heels. It's a nice outfit. Thoru has on a green dress shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. They are both pretty nice.

Last, District Twelve's Avery Palmer and Sora Tamashi. Sora is wearing a black jumpsuit with stones that reflect red, orange, and yellow, making it look like she's on fire. Avery's costume is similar, but he is wearing a black jumpsuit with gold powder on it and his skin. His hair has been dyed black and its been spiked up. They look pretty good, for District 12 tributes.

These chariot rides have been amazing this year, I can not wait until the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Sorry there was a delay in the chapter, since all the SYOT's were getting deleted, I didn't want to update this one, kinda keeping it under the radar. That, and I've been trying to find all the documents to get my 45th Hunger Games back up. Using three computers, and having one in a different city than you, plus not knowing what document is on each computer, is hard. But I have found most of the documents, just trying to get them all in one place.<strong>

**Alright, done talking. Please review! Also go to my profile and vote on who you want to win the 45th Hunger Games! Thanks!**


	19. Training Part 1

The 30th Hunger Games

Training Part 1

* * *

><p>Miracle Johnston<p>

I hit the dummy in the head with my mace, and then push it with my foot in the stomach. After many runs of this, someone calls lunch. We go up to the dining area, and as soon as I take a seat with Clarissa, many other tributes come and surround us. First, is the guy from Two.

"Names Derrick."

"Hi Derrick." Clarissa says sweetly. She has that power. She seems so sweet, but she's a vicious, mean girl when she wants to be.

"We're going to be the Career group, alright? One of us will win." He says, sitting down. He starts eating.

"Alright." I say. We eat in silence for a bit longer, when these two girls walk over. The girl from Six and the girl from Two.

"What do you want, Ebony?" Derrick says to the girl from Two. She shoots him a look, then looks back at Clarissa and me.

"We would like to be a part of the Career group." Ebony says.

"Why should we let you? What advantages could you bring to us?" Clarissa asks before I can even open my mouth.

"Well, I might be small, but I am really fast. I could be a distraction for other tributes, or lure them into traps."

"Alright." Clarissa says, and Ebony sits. "How bout you?" She points at the girl from Six. "How would you help us?"

"Well" The girl begins "I am fast, like Ebony. I'm really good with knives, and I'm good at finding food. I can also heal tributes really well, so if someone got hurt, I could heal them pretty easily."

I look at Clarissa. I'm not a big fan of letting tributes who haven't trained in our group, but Clarissa seems sure.

"Alright, you both are in." Clarissa says. The girl from Six sits down.

"But if we feel at all that you might be playing some funny game, we'll kill you slowly. Capish?" I say. They nod in understanding, and we continue to eat. After lunch, the girl from Six, whom we learned was named Nira, and Ebony show us what they know. Nira is pretty skilled with knives, just like she said. We had them race, and they were both really fast. Us Careers are going to dominate these Games.

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

I have made one ally, the girl from Seven, Kaelyn. We're so similar, both independent, both smart, both have had very hard lives. I can trust her, and I'm pretty sure she can trust me. I know she can trust me, cause she's stopped making rude, sarcastic remarks to me.

We've taught each other things that will benefit us in the arena. I've taught her a lot about medicine and edible plants, and she's taught me how to shoot a bow decently.

We sit down at a table away from everyone else. We make little conversation, which suits us just fine. I look around the room, and see my district partner, Nira, trying to sweet-talk her way into the Careers.

"There goes Nira, with the Careers." I say. Kaelyn turns around and sees, then turns around and giggles.

"Wonder how long that's gonna last." She says.

We are taken back to the training area, and we both try out a few new weapons. It's clear to me Kaelyn can't use any big weapons. She keeps dropping them, one almost landed on her foot. It's clear to me I can't use any big weapons either! We'll be screwed if there are only axes in the arena.

"Let's move on." Kaelyn says, wiping her forehead from the sweat. I nod in agreement, and we try archery again. We're both alright at it, Kaelyn's a little better than me though. After a few more hours of training, they send us back up to our rooms.

* * *

><p>Avery Palmer<p>

I have made many allies for the Games. Arianna, Ivan, and Barlik. I've also learned I'm very good with knives and axes, surprisingly.

We sit at a table at lunch, planning a strategy.

"Alright, we need a Cornucopia strategy." I say. "Ideas? Anyone?"

"Well, I'm fast" Arianna says "I could get things from the Cornucopia, as long as someone will watch my back."

"I'll watch your back." Ivan quickly says.

"I will to." I say. I look at Barlik. "What about you? What will you do?"

"If I can get my hands on knives, I could kill people." He says.

"Then it's settled." I say.

"What about during the Games?" Arianna asks.

"Play it by ear. We don't know what the Gamemakers will throw at us." Ivan says. Arianna nods in understandment, and we eat the rest of our meal in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's part one of training! I will do part 2, then the private sessions, then a list of the scores the tributes receive, and then, DRUMROOLPLEASE! DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU, THE GAMES! WOOT! :D<strong>

**So excited! Please review! Thanks! :D**


	20. Training Part 2

The 30th Hunger Games

Training

* * *

><p>Darria Campbell<p>

I have learned I'm really skilled with the spear. It's a good weapon that won't hold me down, especially while running. Colton and Elise both are great with knives, and Elise and I are very stealthy. I think we're a good team, and we'll make it far in the Games.

We go to lunch, and we just kind of talk. We don't talk about home, more things such as strategy ideas or skills we learned we have.

"So what do you think the arena will be?" I ask.

"Who knows." Elise responds. "Hopefully it won't be something like a desert or frozen wasteland."

"Agreed." Colton says, gobbling down his bread rolls. I can't help but laugh. He's so cute when he's a dork.

We get back to training and try a bunch of things that we suck at, like bows and maces. But it makes us look like a lesser threat to the other tributes. I think people will underestimate us, which will give us an advantage. I think one of us has a really good chance of winning. But I hope someone else kills Elise and Colton, because I won't be able to.

* * *

><p>Europa Lancerton<p>

I swing the lasso around, then I throw it at the dummy. It hooks around his neck, then I run up and kick its chest. The dummy falls down, and I go to a different station.

I go brush up on my herb skills, and at that station, I see the boy from Eight. He's failing the herbs test miserably.

"Let me help." I say. He seems a bit shocked at my nice gesture, but I show him which plants can heal someone, poison someone, and edible plants. I can tell plants aren't his specialty, but he does learn a bit.

"My names Europa. How about you?" I ask, as we walk to another station.

"Mason." He responds quietly. We get to the hand-to-hand combat station. It's clear if I was ever in a battle with knives, I'd be screwed. I am not a close fighter. I prefer long distance. But Mason has a knack for knives. We'd be a good alliance, my skills are his weaknesses, and vice versa.

"Hey, Mason." I say. He throws a knife at the dummy, and looks at me.

"Yes?" He says. I hold out my hand.

"Allies?" He is still for a moment then shakes my hand.

"Allies."

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

I made allies with the boy from Ten, Zane. He's quiet, and a bit awkward, but he's nice once you get to know him. Plus, he's the only one that I've talked to that didn't walk away when I insulted him.

It's actually nice to talk to someone who gives me the time of day. Most people walk away after a few words some out of my mouth. Well, it's not my fault I speak the truth! Anyway, I've learned a lot about Zane. He told me about his family, and his sister, Lara. I vaguely remember those Games. My cousins best friend was reaped into those Games. She died in the bloodbath. I remember Lara too, I was rooting for her. The kid from One ended up winning, the boy.

We head to the knife station, and are both fairly good with them. I avoid the heavy weapon sections, mostly cause they are too heavy for me.

"This is really hard!" I hear a girl, the one from Eleven, shout a few feet away from us. She's trying rope climbing, but can't get a few inches off the ground.

"Get over yourself." I say, making Zane crack up laughing. The girl shoots me a glance, then moves on to a different section.

"My gosh Martine, you're so mean." Zane says between laughs.

"I'm not mean, I speak the truth." I say, giving a smile to Zane.

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

I climb up the fake tree in the training section, jump to a nearby branch, and climb back down. After doing this for a few hours, I practice a few basic snares and archery. I'm alright with the bow. Well, I'm better with it than other weapons, like a battle axe or a mace. A buzzer goes off, and we all head to lunch. I sit alone, not talking to anyone. No one really notices me though, they just sit in their normal groups, talking amongst themselves. I notice a girl, the girl from Twelve is alone too. I see her glancing over at me, as if deciding whether or not to join me. She looks down at her food and never does talk to me. I'm alright with that. I'm naturally a loner. That could be a potential advantage in the Games, not having to worry about an ally backstabbing you.

After lunch we head back to training. I work on berry identification, starting a fire, and I try my hand at knife throwing. I am not great at knife throwing, so I go back to the bow and eventually finish off with more snare practice.

Tomorrow, the private training sessions begin. Hopefully I can start the Games with a 5 or a 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's the second part of training! I will start writing the sessions and scores, maybe I'll have the next one later this week. Please review and tell me a) A preferred you would like your tribute to use during the private sessions and b) What score you think your tribute deserves. If you send me a score, I'll average the score you give with the score I think your tribute deserves. If you don't send a score or weapon, I'll give your tribute my score and just use whatever weapon you put in the tribute form as the tributes favorite weapon. <strong>

**Please review! Reviews really make me keep wanting to write! Thanks!**

**By the way, I changed my name from shadowming1998 to Team Shadow.**


	21. Private Session:District One

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District One

* * *

><p>Miracle Johnston<p>

I bash the mace into the dummies head, then push the dummy to the ground. I grab a few knives, and straddle a dummy. I stab it in the head, heart, and stomach. I get up and slit a dummies neck. Then, I throw the knife at the dummy to my left. It hits the dummy in the arm. Yeah, I'm not good with aim.

I pick up a sword and swing it around, cutting up tributes. I get another sword, swing them around and slice up tributes here and there. I'd say my skills are pretty impressive.

"You're dismissed!" A Gamemaker shouts. I nod and walk out, hoping I did ok.

Wonder how Clarissa did. But I remember the mental note I made myself the day of the reapings. I had to kill Clarissa, because she volunteered for Gleam.

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

I take the sword and decapitate three dummies in a row. I slice a dummy in half and stab another. I throw the sword and it pins a dummy to a wall.

I pick up a few small throwing knives and pin another dummy to the wall, before throwing another knife and letting it hit the dummies stomach. I run around another dummy, punch and kick it, then stab it in the heart.

I pull the sword out of the dummy that I pinned to the wall and slice it's neck. I decapitate a few more dummies. Then, I do a forward roll and pin another dummy to the wall.

"Thank you. You're dismissed!" A Gamemaker says. I put the weapons down, smile, and exit.

I definitely did well. I know this.

I wonder how Miracle did.

But something nags at the back of my mind. The day of the reapings, when people said goodbye. That girl, Sparkle. She wanted me to kill Miracle. But should I? I mean, I will eventually. But I don't want to do it because she wants me to. I will to do it when _I _want to kill him.

We'll see what happens during the Games

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is really short, I am aware. But all of them are going to be like this, sorry! There's not much to say when writing these. Again, I apologize.<strong>

**Please review! **


	22. Private Session:District Two

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Two

* * *

><p>Derrick Decevion<p>

I walk into the room, where 20 or so Gamemakers are. They give me permission to start, so I pick up a spear and throw it at a dummy. Then I quickly grab a sword and slice of the dummies heads. I then pick up an axe and chop body parts off of the dummies. I then grab a hammer and smash a few dummies. I do this routine a few more times before they dismiss me.

I can't wait until I get in the arena to show the Gamemakers what I'm truly capable of. Or my fellow tributes in the arena. They will soon feel my wrath.

Especially Ebony Hengertin and her little friend, Nira.

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

I go and pick up about five small throwing knives and throw them at dummies. I hit each dummy in the heart, and then sprint to a fake tree and quickly climb up it. I throw more knives from the tree, then jump down and sprint to retrieve all of my knives that I threw. Then I run back up the tree and throw knives at the birds that are hanging down from the ceiling. I hit every one of them.

I jump out of the tree again, and do a bit of bow and arrow shooting. I am not as good as I am with knife throwing, but I am decent. I also want the Gamemakers to know I am capable of using more than one weapon.

"You are dismissed Ebony!" A Gamemaker shouts. I get out of the tree and bow, feeling proud of myself. I definitely got a high score. Hopefully it will be high enough for the Careers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the chapter! It is short, but they are going to be shorter than average chapters! I apologize, but how much can you really write with these chapters? <strong>

**Please review!**


	23. Private Session:District Three

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Three

* * *

><p>Mazel Pitter<p>

I have no idea what I'm going to show the Gamemakers. I just hope I can enter the Games with a two or a three score, if I'm lucky. I'm not skilled with _any _weapons. But I know a few basic snares.

I walk into the room, ignoring the creepy stares from the Gamemakers, and pick up some ropes. I make a basic snare, one that will drop a net on a tribute. I push a training dummy into the trap and a net falls on it. I then pick up a knife and stab it. The Gamemakers look kind of impressed.

So I make another snare, one that will pick up a tribute by both of their legs and leave them hanging off the ground. I push another training manikin and it hands from it's legs. I slice the manikins neck and then turn to the Gamemakers. They give a polite clap, and dismiss me. I place the knife on the ground, bow, and walk out.

Wonder what score they'll give me. Let's hope it's not a two.

* * *

><p>Darria Campbell<p>

I have a basic plan on what I'm going to show the Gamemakers during the private session. Let's hope it goes well.

As soon as the door opens, I head straight to the spears. I pick up three of them, align a few manikins in a row, and throw spears at them from 30 feet away.

I then run as fast as my legs can take me to retrieve the spears, then do a forward roll and throw the spears at more dummies. I pick up more spears, and spear the fake birds hanging from the ceiling. I also throw the spears at the archery targets, hitting pretty close to the bullseye. I smile, happy with my work.

They dismiss me. I honestly think I did pretty well, for a tribute so young. I hope I get a decent score.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, another update this week! Yay! Let's hope I can finish the private sessions before the end of June, no promises though. <strong>

**Anyway, please review! I have been updating fast because I've been getting so many reviews! Love y'all! :D**


	24. Private Session:District Four

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Four

* * *

><p>Colton Clark<p>

I miss home. I miss the smell of the ocean, the sand between my feet. I know deep down, the chances of me making it home are so slim. Not that I won't try, I just don't believe I have as good of a chance as other tributes, like the Careers for example.

I head to the knife station, pick up a big knife, and walk to the manikins. I spot a button that reads "_Alive"_ so I hit it. The manikins start moving, slashing at me with swords and knives. I dodge the swing of a sword, and stab the manikin's heart. I pull the knife out as a dummy throws a knife at me. I dodge it by a few inches. I run to the dummy that threw the knife and slit it's neck.

"Thank you Colton, you are dismissed." A Gamemaker says.

"Thank you." I respond, placing the knife down. I leave with confidence. Maybe I do have a chance in these Games.

* * *

><p>Arianna Lockhart<p>

I have complete confidence in myself for this private session. I have to win, I need to go back to District Four. I have complete confidence in myself.

I walk to a rack where three tridents are. I pick up the biggest trident, and walk over to the dummies. I press the button that makes them alive, and they start advancing towards me. I throw the trident at the dummy with the spear, and the trident pins it to the wall. One of the manikins throw a knife at me, so I duck. I pick up the knife and throw it back, and it hits one of the manikins in the chest.

The Gamemakers start clapping, but I'm not done. I retrieve the trident that pined the first manikin to the wall. I put three dummies in a line, go back a few yards, and throw the trident. The trident pierces the first dummy's neck, and makes it push the other two dummies down, like a domino effect.

Now I'm done.

The Gamemakers dismiss me, and I give a little curtsy, and walk out.

* * *

><p><strong>Another update? Yay! I just really want to get to the Games. Plus, I've had this story open for a year. It's kinda sad I haven't completed it yet….Plus I want to get this story done before school starts again, and I'm going to re-upload the 125th Hunger Games. So, be on the lookout for that! Also, please go vote for the poll on my profile. <strong>

**Thanks! Review!**


	25. Private Session:District Five

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Five

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

I slice a few finger's off of the fake tribute's hand. Fake blood comes out of where it's index and middle fingers used to be. I stab the dummy in the chest, and it falls.

I wonder how Dmitry is holding up. I'm sure he's shed more tears, knowing the chances of me making it back are too slim for reality. I just hope he is being strong. Hopefully, if I win or die, Dmitry will _never_ be reaped. The Capitol has caused my family enough pain and torture.

To get my mind off the subject of home, I try my luck at a bow, but it doesn't turn out so well. The first arrow hits the dummy's arm, but the other two miss completely. Embarrassed, I go back to knives. I slice more dummy's arms, legs, torsos, and heads before the Gamemakers dismiss me.

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

The day of the reapings has been bouncing around my brain. The goodbyes, at least.

_Nico walks in, and I don't hesitate to run into his arms and cry._

_"Shhh, it's ok." He says, stroking my hair._

_"No it's not!" I say, wiping my tears away. "They're taking me to my death, and…" I say, stopping._

_"And what?" He says._

_"And I love you." I say, pulling me away from the hug. I stare into his eyes as he registers what I said. As the Peacekeepers come in, he kisses me._

I punch and kick the dummy until it falls to the ground. I then grab a bow and shoot it at a few manikins.

Nico has really liked me this whole time? I've always liked him, but I never thought he would like me.

"Elise?" A Gamemaker says. Oops, I must've been caught up in thought. I grab a bow and shoot some targets until they dismiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter! First off, let me thank all of you who constantly review every chapter. I'm not going to name names, but you know who you are! I can guarantee that you're tribute will make it really far, as long as you keep reviewing!<strong>

**Please review! And if you haven't already, vote for the poll on my profile! It's a poll for your favorite tribute so far. **

**Thanks!**


	26. Private Session:District Six

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Six

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

I enter the huge gymnasium, astonished by the amount of weapons here. I mean, I have seen all of the weapons before, during training, but having them all in front of me is a little overwhelming. But I have a plan. Let's hope it goes well.

I walk over to the edible plant table, and impress the Gamemakers with my knowledge. I know this isn't the only thing they want to see, so I pick up some knives. I cut some fake tributes up for a bit, doing as best as I can with the three day training I've had with them.

"Thank you Grantley, you are dismissed." The head Gamemaker, who is a bit drunk, says.

"Thank you, sir." I respond, gently placing the knife where it belongs and exiting the gym.

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

I run up the tree, climb up to the highest branch, then jump down and run and pick up a shiv. I stab the nearest manikin in the stomach, then race to grab another knife, a ballistic knife, I believe is the correct term, and stab a few more dummies. Then I sprinted as fast as I could, which is pretty damn fast, and air kick the biggest dummy in the room, making it crash into the wall. I stab it before I can blink. I hear a few claps from the Gamemakers, but I know almost half of the are drunk as crap.

They can't even care about, knowing 23 of us will be dead in less than a month. They just care about themselves, and pleasing the Capitol's civilians. Sick bastards.

"You're dismissed!" One of the Gamemakers that wasn't drunk said. I nod and exit the room, feeling proud of what I just did.

Wonder how the Games are going to be like. A desert, forests, a frozen wasteland? We can only wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the chapter! Halfway done with the Private Sessions! <strong>

**Please review! And thank you to the 9 of you who voted on the poll! It means a lot! :D Please go vote on the poll if you haven't! It will really affect the story later, when the Games begin! **

**Thanks!**


	27. Private Session:District Seven

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Seven

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

I've gotten the bow skill down pretty well, so I'm excited to show the Gamemakers what I can do. Hopefully their still sober enough to notice my existence. Hopefully.

I pick up a relatively big bow, and shoot the targets a bit. I do pretty well, so I then move to the training dummies, hitting the button that makes them alive, and shooting them until they fall over to the ground. Most of the arrows either pierce the training doll's shoulder, thigh, or leg. Pretty decent for a guy who just learned how to shoot.

The Gamemakers dismiss me, so I place the bow on the ground and exit. Hopefully I pulled a 5 or a 6, at the max. Actually, I just hoped a few of them paid attention. They don't know how ruthless I can be.

Guess they'll find out in the Games. So will my fellow tributes.

* * *

><p>Kaelyn Brooks<p>

I shoot the targets, hitting it pretty close to the bullseye each time. I pick up an axe and then just start cutting away. I guess living in Seven has advantages, at least more than districts like Twelve. We learned how to use an axe since we could walk. Well, I can only use the smaller axes. I can't pick up the huge, monstrous axes that weigh more than me.

I know I'm not capturing the Gamemakers attentions, not that I'm the least bit surprised. They stop caring about tributes past District Five or Six. It's only the Careers they like, because they put on an entertaining show for the Capitol citizens.

Whatever.

I get dismissed and exit the gym, hoping and praying I won't be dead in less than a week.

I wonder how Grantley did. Hopefully someone will kill him before I have to, because I don't know if I could. I know he'd never kill me, he'd rather die. I just hope the Games don't change him.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting closer to the Games, EEEEEEPPPP! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D <strong>

**Please review! Also, if you have a FictionPress account, my username is shadowming1998. I have two stories over there, please read them and review! Thanks**


	28. Private Session:District Eight

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Eight

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

The smell of alcohol makes my nose cringe as I enter the gym. I immediately know the Gamemakers are wasted as crap. Great. They're going to be more interested in their beer than a tribute who will be dead in a few days. Well don't _I_ feel special.

I make the best of my situation though, picking up a small throwing star and hitting dummies with it. I miss some throws by a few centimeters, but about 80% of the time it hits the training dummy with a solid stick. Good, at least I know how to use _one_ weapon for the arena. Hopefully Europa knows more than I do. Or we're both screwed.

They dismiss me with a sound that sounds between a monkey laughing or a cat dying, not to mentioned they slurred a lot. So it took me a while to figure out what the _hell_ they were saying.

I exit the gym, swearing the Gamemakers out from under my breathe, and they send the next tribute in.

* * *

><p>Fyona Avre<p>

I'm a little nervous when walking into this private session, I'm not good under pressure, or in doing anything in front of strangers. Let's hope I gain confidence within the next ten seconds or I'm screwed.

I carefully pick up a knife, trying not to drop it and embarrass myself. I get a firm grip on it, then I make a cut in the dummies chest. I then move back a bit, then make another cut on the training doll, slitting it's neck. I stab the knife in it's chest and push it over. I hear a clap from a Gamemaker, then they start to speak.

"Yous dismirss." he slurs, before going back to his friends. I nod and exit quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry I didn't get this out last night, but I had to take a cover picture for my story, Separated at Birth, then had to edit it. Then I started writing, but I was <strong>_**way**_** too tired. So I figured y'all would rather have it out later and better, than sooner and crappier. Thanks for understanding!**

**Please review!**


	29. Private Session:District Nine

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Nine

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

I wonder how Kade is holding up. He was upset when I volunteered for him, upset I gave my life up for him to live.

I pick up a relatively small knife, a dagger almost, and start stabbing and cutting the fake dolls that are placed around the room.

I do pretty well, for someone from a lower-class district.

I decide to show the Gamemakers a talent that I've been using since I was little, but in a different way.

I go to the paints and paint my arms and legs to match the leaves in autumn. I get so engrossed in painting, I don't even notice none of the Gamemakers are paying attention.

"Barlik is dismissed!" One of the lesser drunk Gamemakers say. I nod and leave, still proud of my painting work.

Let's hope it's more useful in the arena than I think.

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

I run into the gym, grab a machete, jump in the air and decapitate a dummy. I turn and throw the machete at a doll that is across the room. I sprint and pull the machete out of the doll's stomach and then cut of his arm. I turn, sprint across the room, and toss the machete at a fake bird that's hanging from the ceiling. I hear one clap, _one_ clap from the Gamemakers. I look at them, to see all of them singing and drinking. So here I am, going to be dead, and they don't give a rat's ass about me. Bitches.

"Um, hello?" I say, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah your dismissed." One of them says, then he starts laughing.

"Um, yeah…you guys are wasted." I say. None of them hear me.

"You know.." I say a bit louder. "I thought you guys would care about us tributes who will be dead soon, but it looks like the only shit you can give is about your drinks." I say sarcastically.

"It looks like I overestimated your number of brain cells, my mistake." Some of the Gamemakers mouths hang open. "

"But you know, other than being drunk, ugly, annoying, selfish, carless about the 23 kids that will be dead soon, y'all are alright."

"Martine!" The head Gamemaker says speechless.

"Don't get lost in thought, you'll be a total stranger there." I say, before walking out of the gym with my head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Did you like Martine's session? It was fun to write, lol :D<strong>

**Please review!**


	30. Private Session:District Ten

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Ten

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

I shove the 6-foot tall manikin into the trap I have on the floor. The net pulls the manikin up 10 feet off the floor, and I weakly throw a knife at it. It does manage to stick in the dummies stomach, but it wouldn't kill a 200 pound Career.

I really want to know what Martine did during her private session. The Gamemakers mouths were wide open and they were whispering to each other when I walked in. I need to ask her during the arena. If, you know, we're both still alive after the bloodbath.

"Thank you Zane, you are dismissed." A Gamemaker tells me. I exit the gym, nervous about the bloodbath. What if I die? What if Martine dies? I wouldn't survive without her.

* * *

><p>Europa Lancerton<p>

I swirl the lasso around and around and around. I throw it and it latches around the fake tribute's stomach. I pull it towards me, then kick it down to the floor. I take the lasso off of the dummy and stab it really quick, lasso another tribute, and another tribute, and another.

Not like I'm really trying my hardest. All of the Gamemakers are drunk. Actually, I assumed they would be more wasted then they are now. They seem a little more alert to the tributes actions. Wonder who screwed with them. Probably that girl from Nine, that Martine girl, I think that's her name. Wonder what she did. She did seem like a bit of a bad-ass to me.

I finish off with one more lasso trick, I get two dummies with one rope and pull them to the ground. I get a few claps from the Gamemakers.

"Thank you Europa, you are dismissed." One of the Gamemakers says. I nod, and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did y'all think? These may start to get crappier, but I've used up a lot of ideas. But only two more private sessions to go! Please submit some tributes to my other SYOT! Thanks! :D<strong>

**Also, I probably won't update tomorrow. I need to babysit during the times I usually write, so I may not have enough time to write the chapter. Sorry! **

**Please review!**


	31. Private Session:District Eleven

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Eleven

* * *

><p>Riley Rynne<p>

I walk into the gym and pick up a sword. I align the dummies in a row, and start slicing off their heads. I then run across the room to slice up the rest of the dummies, but I trip halfway there, and cut my cheek on the sword. I hear the Gamemakers laugh. I know my face is red, so I try something else. I pick up a knife and throw it at the dummies across the room, but miss completely.

"Your dismissed Riley! Please leave!" The Gamemaker says, snickering.

* * *

><p>Thoryu Vandar<p>

I throw the spear and it pins the fake tribute's arm to the adjacent wall. I throw another, aiming for the stomach, but aim a bit lower and only get it's knee. I then just end up going over to it and punching it over and over, really hard.

"Thoryu, you are dismissed." A Gamemaker says. I bow, but I throw one more spear at the dummy. It hits it in the shoulder. Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short and crappy, I know. But the people who know me, and chat on Team Cato's forum, know why I made it short and crappy ;)<strong>

**Cough because both of the tributes are sues cough...**

**Who said that? Shadow, go away! :p**

**Please review!**


	32. Private Session:District Twelve

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Twelve

* * *

><p>Avery Palmer<p>

I pick up the biggest axe I can find, and start cutting up the dummies scattered around the room. I swing the sword left and right, having a blast! It might be a little childish, but I don't care.

I decapitate one of the dummies heads, then try and kick the head mid air across the room. I miss the head by a few inches, so I just pick up the head and throw it at a wall. I turn around and cut up a few more dummies until the Gamemakers dismiss me.

* * *

><p>Sora Tamashi<p>

I throw the sword, hitting the manikin right in the hand. I throw about 15 more, hitting either the leg, side, shoulder, or the wall. I guess it's alright for a District 12 girl. But I am not _just_ a District 12 girl. I am Sora Tamashi, the victor of the 30th Hunger Games. I refuse to let the Gamemakers overlook me.

I pick up a sword and hold it tight. I take a deep breathe, and throw it at the manikin. It hits the dummy in the chest. I hear a few Gamemakers clap, and I already know that they aren't sober.

"You are dismissed Sora." One of them says.

"Great. Thanks _so_ much." I say under my breathe. I walk out of the gym, without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the chapter! Last one before the Games! FREAKIN EEEPPP! :D :D :D <strong>

**Please review! I will post the list of scores next! Then, the first day of the Games! :D I have many plans for all of your lovely tributes...mwahahahah!**


	33. Private Training Scores

The 30th Hunger Games

Training Scores:

* * *

><p>District One:<p>

Miracle Johnston-9

Clarissa Mayne-10

* * *

><p>District Two:<p>

Derrick Drake Deceivon-10

Ebony Hengertin-8

* * *

><p>District Three:<p>

Mazel Pitter-4

Darria Campbell-6

* * *

><p>District Four:<p>

Colton Clark-7

Arianna Lockhart-7

* * *

><p>District Five:<p>

Ivan Gray-6

Elise Golden-7

* * *

><p>District Six:<p>

Grantley Bastinach-6

Nira Mackel-7

* * *

><p>District Seven:<p>

Hunter Azelle-7

Kaelyn Brooks-8

* * *

><p>District Eight:<p>

Mason Anders-4

Fyona Avre-5

* * *

><p>District Nine:<p>

Barlik Whittaker-6

Martine Tallez-Vous-9

* * *

><p>District Ten:<p>

Zane Holdsmith-5

Europa Lancerton-6

* * *

><p>District Eleven:<p>

Thoryu Vandar-5

Riley Rynne-3

* * *

><p>District Twelve:<p>

Avery Palmer-8

Sora Tamashi-7

* * *

><p><strong>I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE GAMES TO START! :D :D <strong>

**Please review, even though there's not much to review on...give me some ideas for traps in the arenas in reviews please! Thanks!**


	34. Day One

The 30th Hunger Games

Day One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

The metal plate slowly pushes me into fresh air. The gleaming Cornucopia comes into my sight. Let the games begin!

The sixty seconds begin and I position myself to run. Miracle is one tribute to my right, and Derrick is to the right of him. Ebony is on my left and Nira is about four tributes to her left. I nod at Miracle and the gong sounds.

I sprint towards the Cornucopia, getting there only a bit after Ebony and Nira. I pick up a sword and turn around. I see the boy from Three a few yards in front of me. I run at him and impale him on my sword. I pull the sword out and smile. My first kill.

"CLARISSA!" Nira shouts. I duck as the spear whizzes over my head. I gasp and look toward my attacker. It's the boy from Eleven, and he's at the ready with another spear. Nira runs over and slashes him with sword, and he falls in a heap. I return to the Cornucopia in a slight daze. Ebony is still running around the perimeter to make sure every other tribute left, Derrick and Miracle are messing around with the weapons, and Nira is going through the first aid kid.

"Alright, we need water. We only have five full water bottles." Nira says.

"Nira and I can go search for a lake or something." Ebony says, jogging back to us.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Incase you run into trouble." I say before Miracle can say anything. He doesn't trust them together. He keeps telling me they're going to plan a revolt or some shit like that.

"Alright, let's go." Ebony says. I get my sword and we run off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

The gong sounds and I run like hell towards Zane. As I sprint through the Cornucopia area, I pick up two small green backpacks. I get to him and grab his arm and we sprint into the woods. We keep running far and fast until we come to a clearing. It's a circular clearing, with a chest in the center. On top of the chest, a number 8 is painted on it. Wonder what that means.

"What's this?" Zane asks, looking around.

"Dunno. Let's find out." I say, opening the chest. In the chest are two black jackets, and two sleeping bags.

"Ooo, we got some warm stuff." I say, taking out the jackets and hand one to Zane. I get the sleeping bags and put the strap over my arm.

"These are too big for our backpacks. We'll have to carry them." Zane says.

"No shit, Zane." I say, smiling. He smiles back. Oh the fun we have.

We walk back into the forest, and come across a small cave. It's hard to see at first, I missed it, Zane's the one who pointed it out to me. The vines in front make it hard to see from outside, but you can see pretty fine from inside. We decide to make a camp for the night. Maybe longer. If we're lucky.

* * *

><p>Arianna Lockhart<p>

Avery, Barlik, Ivan and I got out of the bloodbath fairly ok. I got cut on the ankle by the boy from Two's sword, but I'm alright.

We walk through the forest, everything looks the same. Then, we come across a clearing with a chest in the center. The chest has the number 11 painted on it. Ivan runs to the chest and opens it.

"What's in there?" I say, jogging to the chest. He responds by pulling out a bag of fruit, vegetables, bread, and meat. Lots and lots of food. Perfect!

We divide the food evenly in our backpacks incase something happens, and we take a vote and decide to stay near the clearing. We all help each other get in trees, and lay in the branches. We only got one sleeping bag, so the boys decided to give it to me.

The cannons begin firing and I count them. I count them. One, two, three, four. Not a big bloodbath. I am a little disappointed that there weren't anymore cannons. Now there's still 20 tributes wandering in the arena.

"Who's gonna stay guard first?" Barlik asks.

"I will. I'm not that tired." I say. None of the guys object, and soon they fall asleep, and I'm left in the dreaded silent night.

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Kaelyn and I made it out of the bloodbath alive, and we got decent supplies. We got a bow and seven arrows, and five small throwing knives, along with two water bottles and two loaves of bread.

We've been walking in the woods for a while, until we finally come across a clearing. The best part about the clearing? Only a few yards in the forest from the clearing is a small pond. So we won't get dehydrated.

There is also a chest with the number 7 on it. I wonder what the number means. But besides that, in the chest, is an axe and sleeping bag.

"Kaelyn, what do you think the number means?"

"What number?" She asks. I point to the one on the chest.

"Dunno." She shrugs. I try to think of a reason, but I can't. But the number keeps me puzzled.

We decide the safest place would be on the ground, by the pond. So we could hear the tributes coming and make a quick escape if we needed. We lay out the sleeping back, and since we both fit, get in. The anthem plays, with the tributes faces.

First, the boy from Three. Then, the girls from 8 and 11, and the boy from 11. That's it.

"I'll stay guard first, alright Grantley?" Kaelyn says. I nod and close my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

I got out of the bloodbath with very little, only a small knife and an empty water bottle. But I did find a river, so I've been walking up and down, trying to kill a fish. I do get a fish, and I roast it with a fire as dusk comes. I put out the fire and walk upstream, eating my fish.

The faces play, but I don't watch. I don't want to know.

I zip up my jacket and lay down under some leaves, so I blend in. I fall asleep, but wake up only after a few hours. I look around, rubbing my eyes, trying to figure out what woke me. I notice the wind has gotten progressively faster.

"Tornado." I say, quickly getting up and run away from the tornado. I run as fast as my feet can carry me away from the tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Mazel Pitter

The gong sounds and I run to a backpack to my right. As I lift it and throw it over my back, I feel the pain of a sword impale me. I fall down and cough up blood, letting my life slip away from my eyes.

* * *

><p>Fyona Avre<p>

I stand on the plate and run towards the Cornucopia as the gong sounds. The boy from One grabs a mace and smashes my head before I can get a weapon. The pain is unbearable. I fall over, and let out one last moan before the mace hits my head again.

* * *

><p>Thoryu Vandar<p>

Damn! I missed the girl from One only by a few inches. As I prepare to throw another spear, I feel a painful cut from a sword. I fall down and let my life drain from my body.

* * *

><p>Riley Rynne<p>

Man, getting my hands on those weapons is going to be awesome! As the gong sounds over the arena, I run to a knife by the mouth. I pick it up, but the girl from Two kicks me in the stomach. The force is so bad I fall to the ground. She picks up the knife I had and stabs me in the back. I scream in pain, and shortly blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Miracle Johnston<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Fyona Avre

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Mazel Pitter

Location: Lake

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Riley Rynne

Location: Lake

* * *

><p>District Three<p>

* * *

><p>Darria Campbell<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>District Four<p>

* * *

><p>Colton Clark<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>Arianna Lockhart<p>

Cut on ankle

Kills:

Location: Woods near "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location" Woods near "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Between a pond and "District" Seven

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Thoryu Vandar

Location: Lake

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: River

* * *

><p>Kaelyn Brooks<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Between a pond and "District" Seven

* * *

><p>District Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Ten

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods near "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Ten

* * *

><p>District Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Avery Palmer<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods near "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>Sora Tamashi<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods near lake

* * *

><p><strong>Here's day one! What did you guys think of it? Anyway, I have a few announcements.<strong>

**1)Each day will be uploaded every 3-5 days or so and they will be between roughly around 1,000-2,000 words.**

**2)I need only a few more tributes for my 125th Hunger Games! Please submit!**

**3)The arena: It's surrounded by woods, but there are 13 clearings. Clearing 1 is the Cornucopia, but the rest of the clearings represent the Districts. So when it says in the tributes location this: "District" Four, it means the tribute is in the clearing that represents District Four. The chest tells the tributes what District they are in, and it has items that relate to the District.**

**4)I would like to thank Team Cato and Vampilla for helping me with my story! They are mah betas. I LUV U TWO! :D Go check out their stories!**

**5)Please review!**


	35. Day Two

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Two

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

We uh, had a bit of a situation when we found the lake. A twister appeared out of nowhere, so we had to take shelter. We are all fine, though. Though I think Clarissa might be emotionally damaged. She seemed the most freaked out.

We fill up our water bottles, since we drank all of the water on our journey to the lake. Now let's hope we remember how to get back.

Suddenly Nira pulls Clarissa and me down.

"Do you hear that?" She asks. I don't hear anything, but Clarissa seems to hear something. Her head whips left and right.

"It's another tribute." Clarissa whispers. Soon after she says that, the girl from Twelve runs from behind a tree to the other side of the lake. She fills up her water bottle and starts drinking. We see she is beginning to form a little camp. Well not for long.

"I got this one, guys. Just stay here and stay quiet, ok?" Clarissa says. Nira and I nod, and Clarissa slowly makes her way to the girl. The girl doesn't realize Clarissa is behind her until it's too late.

"Hello." Clarissa says loud enough for Nira and me to hear from across the lake. The girl jumps and grabs her bow. She turns around and points it at Clarissa. Clarissa is too fast, decapitating the girl. But the girl released the arrow only a second before she lost her head. It hit Clarissa's stomach. The girl falls over, but so does Clarissa.

"Clarissa!" Nira shouts. We both get up and run to her. A cannon fires, the girl from Twelve's. Clarissa moves slightly.

"Get it out." She says in a pained voice. "Get it out now."

"No, if we do that an infection could get to it. We need medicine. We have it at the Cornucopia. Come on, help me lift her." Nira says in a frantic breath. Nira gets her upper body and I get her legs. Slowly but surely we make our way back to the Cornucopia.

"Derrick! Miracle! Come help!" Nira shouts as we enter the clearing. They come around the corner and run to us.

"What the hell happened!" Derrick asks loudly.

"Is she ok?" Miracle asks.

"She will be, just get me the first aid kit!" Nira replies. We gently place Clarissa on the ground in the mouth of the Cornucopia as Derrick hands Nira the first aid kit. Nira immidetly goes to work, working fast and silently. She firsts slowly pulls the arrow out. Clarissa winces in pain, but doesn't say anything. Then, Nira applies some medicine to the wound, and wraps it in gauze.

"There. She should be fine. She'll be weak for a day or two, but then she'll be fine." Nira says, sighing in relief.

"Good job Nira." Derrick says, patting her on the back. Nira smiles.

I guess they are happy they let us join the Career pack.

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

I was the one on watch when the tornado started.

"Everyone get up!" I shout, struggling to get down the tree. Barlik and Avery come shortly after me, but Arianna gets caught in the sleeping bag.

"Guys!" She shouts. The tornado is getting close. She'll die if we don't do anything.

Suddenly, Barlik drops everything and starts climbing up her tree. He cuts the sleeping bag off of her and she starts making down the tree. But the tornado, it is getting closer and closer.

"Guys, we need to go _now_." Avery says. Suddenly, trees start becoming uprooted.

"Hurry up!" I shout, stepping back a little. Barlik and Arianna get about 10 feet before their tree is extracted from the earth.

"Jump!" I shout. Barlik reacts faster than Arianna and jumps to the ground. The tornado takes the tree away, with Arianna still holding on.

Avery and I grab Barlik's arms and pull him to the opposite direction the tornado is going to. Through the wind and debris, we hear a cannon fire.

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

We found a clearing with a chest in the center. The chest was numbered with a 5. It's been puzzling us.

But other than that, in the chest was some medicine, a first aid kit, some extra, warmer clothes and two sleeeping bags. That's really good for us, considering we only got out of the bloodbath with a few knives and a sword. But we need food. Badly.

"Let's go hunting. We also need some water, we finished out that water bottle pretty quickly yesterday." Colton says. Darria and I don't disagree, and leave the clearing. Find a small pond pretty quickly, but we're still starving. Our stomachs won't stop rumbling.

We run into another clearing, but the chest has the number 8 on it. The chest happens to be empty. Someone's been here.

"Let's leave. Someone could be near." I say. We head back into the direction of the pond, before we hear a crash and a scream. I turn around and see Darria's fallen into a hole. Actually, it's not a nature made hole. It's a trap.

"Colton, someone set up this trap." I say in a distressed voice. The hole is too deep for us to pull her out of.

"How are we going to get her out?" Colton asks.

"I don't know, but we better do it fast." I say. Colton and I then each take off our jackets and tie the sleeves. Darria grabs the end of it and Colton and I try and pull her up. But she's too heavy for us both.

Out of nowhere, we hear rustling of leaves. Two tributes appear from the trees, a boy and a girl.

"Run!" Darria shouts. I look at Colton, then we both sprint off into the other direction. A cannon fires the same time the tears start to fall.

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

We just killed the girl form Three, I think. She fell into the trap Mason made last night, before the tornado.

We cover the trap back up after the hovercraft takes her body away.

"Should we go after the the other two?" Mason asks. I shake my head.

"No, I want all of our attacks to be a surprise." I say. He nods, and we head back to the pond to fill up our water bottles. We then head to the clearing we found. Mason's convince all the clearings represent a district. I agree, cause he's smarter than me.

So we head back to "District" Eleven, if you will, and set up a small camp and eat some rabbit meat we happened to come across earlier today, from our trek from "District" Ten to Eleven.

"Europa, what is Ten like?" He asks, biting into the rabbit leg.

"Lot's of animals, very hot. Some people are weird. The animals are awesomely awesome though." I say smiling. "Hows Eight?"

"Too much fabric." Mason says, and I give a small giggle in return.

The anthem begins and the faces play.

First, the girl we killed. The one from Three. Then, the girl form Four and Twelve. That's it. 17 more to play.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Sora Tamashi

"Hello" Someone behind me says. I grab my bow and load an arrow as I turn around. It's the girl from one with a grin on her face. I let go of the arrow as her sword comes in contact with my neck.

* * *

><p>Arianna Lockhart<p>

The tree is uprooted and the twister spins be around and around. I open my eyes and see the shape of a large rock coming towards my head before I blackout.

* * *

><p>Darria Campbell<p>

Colton and Elise run as the other two tributes walk to us.

"You want to?" The boy asks. The girl nods, and takes a spear and throws it at me. The pain in my stomach is the worst pain I've ever felt. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep, to never wake up again.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Miracle Johnston<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Fyona Avre

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Riley Rynne

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Four<p>

* * *

><p>Colton Clark<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Between a pond and "District" Seven

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Thoryu Vandar

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: River

* * *

><p>Kaelyn Brooks<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Between a pond and "District" Seven

* * *

><p>District Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell

Location: "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>District Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Avery Palmer<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do? Sorry this was late, but at least it wasn't a month! I will start working on Day Three tonight. Please review! :D <strong>

**Also, I'm posting a new poll on my profile. It's gonna be the poll for the arena for the 125th Hunger Games. Please vote! **

**Thanks!**


	36. Day Three

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Three

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

I take off Clarissa's old gauze and put on a fresh, clean, new one. She hasn't really said much since yesterdays incident, maybe she's embarrassed. Cause she's supposed to be a strong, powerful Career. But I won't question her. I want to stay alive as long as I can.

Derrick and Miracle went hunting a few hours ago. I'm not really sure what's holding them, they were supposed to be back a few hours ago. I really hope they aren't dead. Ebony and I couldn't protect ourselves, our supplies, and Clarissa alone.

The rustling of leaves followed by a cannon makes me jump and pull out my knife. I sigh in relief when I see Derrick. I put my knife away, but realize something. Miracle isn't there.

"Derrick?" Ebony says, coming out from the other side of the Cornucopia. "Where's Miracle?" Derrick is silent for a while, like he's trying to hide something.

"Tribute got him. I chased the tribute for a while but they got away." He finally says.

"Do you know what tribute?" I ask. Derrick not going down without a fight, or giving up? It's not like him.

"I'm not sure. It was a boy though. Maybe from Seven." Derrick sits down and begins eating some bread without further explanation. He's hiding something, I can tell. But, what?

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

We are all sad about the death of Arianna. She was so sweet and awesome. I wish I would've died instead of her.

Ivan, Avery and I made camp near a deep pond. We refilled our water bottles and arranged our weapons. We stay silent for a while until Avery suggest we should hunt.

"I'm hungry, and we need food. I'm going hunting if anyone wants to join." Avery stands with his weapon in his hand.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm kind of tired." Ivan says, polishing his dagger.

"Same. Scream if you need help." I say, only partially kidding. Avery nods and heads off into the woods.

Hours past with Ivan and me staying silent. The silence is finally broken when a cannon booms over the arena. I glance at Ivan.

"Do you think….."I say, silently. Ivan shakes his head.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Ivan says, speaking no more about Avery.

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Martine and I haven't run into any trouble lately. Sure, tributes have walked by us, but I did a good job covering the entrance of our cave. And we're near a river. The only thing we're lacking is food, but we're both from poor Districts. We'll be fine, for a while, at least.

"Shh, we got trouble." Martine whispers. We both get down and listen to the two tributes.

"I know Nira shot Clarissa. In fact, they could've killed her now!" A Career shouts.

"We would've heard a cannon, Miracle. Calm down! We are tribute hunting, ok?" The other tribute says. Miracle rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to be right. Those bitches, Nira and Ebony, are going to _kill_ us. And you're trusting them, Derrick! We can't trust them!" Miracle exclaims.

"Ok then, how do I know I can't trust you." Derrick raises his voice. "I can't trust anyone here. Sure, I'm not happy with Ebony being with the Careers, nor Nira. But let's face it, Clarissa would've _died _without their help. Now shut the hell up and stop whining like a little baby!" Miracle raises the mace he had.

"You're going to regret that, Derrick." Derrick moves out of the way as Miracle swings the mace. Derrick throws his spear and it pierces Miracle's chest.

"Goodbye." Derrick says, pulling the spear out and wiping the blood of on his shirt. Miracle falls over and Derrick runs from sight. A cannon fires and the hovercraft comes and takes his body away.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Miracle Johnston:

God, why doesn't Derrick understand what I do! Nira and Ebony are out to get us! He just doesn't believe me because he has a crush on Nira. The way he looks at her, it sickens me.

Derrick doges my mace swing and throws his spear at my heart. It hits dead on and I feel weak in pain.

"Goodbye." He says, pulling the spear out, causing me to flinch. I wait slowly, letting myself bleed out until death. The last thing I see before I shut my eyes are two tributes watching from a cave.

* * *

><p>Avery Palmer<p>

I walk around the woods, doing good with food. Two rabbits and a squirrel.

I eat the squirrel as I head back to the camp, when I feel an incredible pain in my side. I fall over and hear the snickering of two tributes as my vision fades away.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Riley Rynne

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Four<p>

* * *

><p>Colton Clark<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Five

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Between a pond and "District" Seven

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Thoryu Vandar

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: River

* * *

><p>Kaelyn Brooks<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Between a pond and "District" Seven

* * *

><p>District Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell, Avery Palmer

Location: "District" Eleven

* * *

><p><strong>Tributes are slowly dying, yay! Wow, that sounded better in my head...awkward...<strong>

**Anyway..sorry for the delay! Things happened and yeah. Also, sorry this is short. I didn't intend it to be this short, but oh well! Please review and tell me how I did! :D Also please vote for the poll on my profile if you haven't already! It's for the arena for the 125th Hunger Games.**

**Thanks y'all! :D **


	37. Day Four

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Four

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

The pain in my stomach has been slowly reducing. I would never tell them, but I'm really glad Nira is here. I had my doubts about her, but now that I know she is actually really smart, I'm glad we allied her.

But one thing has been bothering me. Ebony told me that while I was sleeping Miracle was killed and Derrick came back alone. Ebony thinks Derrick killed him, and I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Derrick hated Miracle from the start.

Now, Nira and Derrick left for the lake a bit ago. No cannon has fired, so they are both still alive.

_Boom! _A cannon blasts through the arena. Guess I spoke too soon…

_Boom! _Another cannon? Uh oh.

Ebony runs from behind the Cornucopia to me.

"Who do you think just died?" She asks, eyes widened.

"No idea. Hopefully not Nira or Derrick." I say. We wait for a few minutes when we finally see our ally again. But it's only one of them….

"Hey guys." Derrick says.

"Derrick, where's Nira, and who died?" Ebony asks, crossing her arms.

"Nira died, so did the girl from Seven, Kaelyn? She killed Nira and I killed her." Derrick says like it's no biggie. Something is definitely suspicious.

He throws us our water bottles and then goes into the Cornucopia to nap.

Hopefully when he's rested he'll tell us what happened. What _really _happened at the lake.

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

The boy from Two…Kaelyn…dead….

It just happened. We were drinking from the lake, when Kaelyn raised her bow and shot someone. A cannon went off, as the spear pierced her neck. Her cannon fired and I ran as fast as I could, only looking back to see who it was that killed her. It was him, the boy from Two.

I made it to a clearing with a chest that has the number 3. Still not sure what I means. Maybe it's related to the Districts somehow.

I open the chest and find some berries and jackets. I only take one jacket, and all the food. I keep moving and soon I make camp in a tree.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Nothing interesting has happened. Well, except we're starving. We have no food, we've been living off of water and one rabbit Zane happened to find already dead.

"Martine, we need to go hunting. I'm sure the Careers have already left this area, and we need food badly." Zane says. I barely have the energy to object, so I grab my knife and leave the cave with Zane.

We refill our water bottles at the pond and sip while we slowly make our way around, looking for food. We set up a snare by the cave, hopefully that will catch something. If not, guess we'll turn to cannibalism.

I"m sort of joking.

The leaves crunching in the distance scares me so bad that my body reacts before my brain does. I throw the knife and hear a scream, knowing I hit someone. The cannon fires, and a girl, the only from Five, walks out from the trees.

"Don't kill me!" She squeals, holding her hands up. I remember her from training. She rarely talked, but always looked like she was thinking….always planning her next moves….

"What do you want?" I ask, pushing Zane's hand down, the one that has the knife in it.

"I want to form an alliance. I mean, isn't kinda fair since you just killed my ally?" She laughs a little. I look at Zane.

"What do you have that could be of use to us?" I ask. She responds by pulling out two rabbits from her jacket.

"We killed these a bit ago. They are freshly killed. I'm sorry, that's all I have to offer. I look at Zane and he gives a little nod. She has food…but…

"Fine. But if either of us get the sense that your planning something against us…" I don't even bother to finish my sentence when she nods in understand meant.

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

The nearby rustling of leaves wakes me from my slumber. I grab my knife and look around. An outline of two tributes come into view. One of the outlines points at me, and they begin running towards me. I run in the opposite direction. I run straight for a while, then quickly turn right, then right again. I hide behind a tree and see that they keep running forward. Yes!

I sprint back to my camp and pack up my sleeping bag and water bottle. I fill up my water bottle and a few berries I found off of a bush nearby.

Nothing interesting has really occurred in the past two days, other than the tornado. But I easily escaped that with ease. Thank god I'm fast, or I would've died.

I make a new camp a bit further away from the river, but close enough where I can still barley see it, but I'm near enough to it where I can easily reach it when I need water. I lay down and watch the faces show.

The boy from Four, the girl from Six, and Kaelyn.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Kaelyn Brooks

Grantley and I finally found some water. We've been resting by the lake for a while before we see two Careers. I shoot my bow and the arrow hits the girl. But I'm too slow with the boy. He throws his spear and it hits me in the stomach. The pain is unbearable. I fall over and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Nira Mackel<p>

"Derrick, there are two tributes there." I whisper, pointing to the tributes. He nods and we slowly inch up towards them. The girl sees us though, and shoots her bow at me. The arrow pierces my stomach and I fall over in pain.

_Boom! _

* * *

><p>Colton Clark<p>

Elise and I have been looking for a safe place to stay for a while. We've been doing fine, good with food and water.

Suddenly, a knife flies into my stomach. Elise covers her mouth as I fall and close my eyes.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Riley Rynne

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by Lake

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Eleven

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell, Avery Palmer

Location: "District" Eleven

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter! It's not that interesting. Yeah. Sorry. <strong>

**Alright, so my school is starting in two weeks. I will not have this story done in two weeks. Maybe in a month, thats what I'm hoping. This story is gonna 15 days in the Hunger Games, followed by the Games recap and returning home, just like I did in the 45th Hunger Games.**

**If you want to watch the trailer that I made for the 45th Hunger Games, the link is on my profile! If you check it out and tell me how I did I will love you forever...() ;)**

**Please review! And vote for the poll on my profile! :D**


	38. Day Five

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Five

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Derrick seams the least upset about our other Career's deaths. I know it's the Hunger Games, and you really shouldn't be upset, but we're only human. Derrick is like a machine, no feelings, no emotions, _ever_.

He walks around the perimeter of the Cornucopia, watching for tributes. Derrick actually scares me, he's too bloodthirsty and murderous. Even Clarissa is starting to show her nicer side, especially since Nira helped healing her. Now that Nira's gone, Clarissa has been healing more slowly, and hasn't been able to be up and about, but is still doing alright.

No one's attacked us, and since the death of Nira, we don't want to tribute hunt anymore. Derrick's been talking about it, but I don't think he wants to go out alone. And since we can't leave Clarissa here, we've just been sitting here for a while.

I wonder when these Games will end. I wonder if my mom is ok…..with my dad alone…I hope he hasn't killed her yet…I did what he wanted, volunteering, and if I win, we'll be rich.

The crunching of leaves breaks me from my trance. I grab a knife and look around. From the trees, two tributes run out of. Followed by four huge wolves.

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Mason and I walk through the woods, slowly, looking for any signs of life. Or food. Food would be good right about now.

We reach a pond and fill up our water bottles. We also need iodine, drinking water straight from the pond probably isn't good for us. But it's the Hunger Games. We'd rather be poisoned quicker than dehydrate slower.

I drop my water bottle when I hear some movement behind a tree. I wield my weapons and look around. Mason does the same, but I don't think he heard anything. He doesn't look nervous.

A huge wolf jumps out from behind a tree, followed by three others. Oh no. This is _not_ good.

I look at Mason, and we both turn around and run. We run, doing our best not to trip on roots or anything.

We run out into a clearing and halt to a stop. It's not just a clearing, it's the Cornucopia.

Shit. Well this day just keeps getting better.

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Barlik and I haven't really been talking since the death of both Arianna and Avery. I'm not much of one to talk, neither is Barlik, but we weren't the best of friends before the Games. Now that it's just us left, I don't know how long we'll go before one of us kills the other.

I hate to sound mean, but I honestly didn't think Barlik would make it this far. He's….strange. He's awkward, socially I mean. I thought he'd have died in the bloodbath. But here he is. Somehow still alive.

We make our way to a clearing, where the chest is empty. We really need some water. At this rate we'll dehydrate before anything interesting happens. We haven't had really anything to drink since Avery died, two days ago. One more day and we're both dead.

"What should we do about water? We really need some." Barlik says, barley audible.

"We need to find some before we die." I respond, not sugar coating it even the slightest bit.

Shortly after I say that, a parachute falls down. I look at Barlik and pick it up. I open the container and inside, two quarter gallon water bottles, full to the rim. I close my eyes and sigh. Thank god.

We open it and drink only a third of the water. saving it for if we truly need it.

What would we do without sponsors?

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Martine and Zane accepted me into their alliance, surprisingly. I would have figured they would've killed me the second they found out Colton wasn't alone. Guess it's cause I had food.

Martine and Zane practically inhale a rabbit. I smile, happy I could help them, but keep my distance. Something about Martine makes me skeptical about her. She's too snarky and sarcastic, I feel like she'd be the one to betray me. Zane's too sweet, he just kinda goes with what Martine tells him.

"So, our plans?" I ask, after they finish the rabbit.

"Well, what do _you_ have in mind?" Martine rolls her eyes at my question.

"Well, the other rabbit won't last forever, maybe another day or so. So we should probably hunt, even though we never do well. Maybe Elise can teach us her tricks." Zane says, looking back and forth from Martine and me. Martine stars at me with her fierce blue eyes.

"Alright, let's go hunting." Martine picks up her knife and leaves the cave. Zane shortly follows.

Wonder how long until I'll have to kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Riley Rynne

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by Lake

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Eight<p>

* * *

><p>Mason Anders<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell, Avery Palmer

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p><strong>OMG IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK I AM SO OFF SCHEDULE! Please don't hate me :(<strong>

**It's been a long week. I tried my best, but I know this chapter sucks crap. **

**Please review and vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks! :D**


	39. Day Six

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Six

* * *

><p>Derrick Decevion<p>

Tributes first, wolves second. That's what clicks in my brain when I see them

I pick up a sword and rush to the tributes. The boy ducks when I swing the sword at him, but he isn't fast enough when I do it again. I decapitate him and run after the girl. His cannon fires.

I hear a girl scream, it's either Clarissa or Ebony, and another cannon fire. I keep running, chasing the girl, but I trip on a rock and she gets away.

"Shit!" I mutter under my breathe. I turn around and throw my sword at a wolf, and a knife whizzes by and gets another. I see two more dead wolves at the mouth of the Cornucopia. Clarissa and Ebony must've gotten them. But which one of them died?

I get to the mouth of the Cornucopia and see Clarissa leaning against the mouth. She must've gotten the strength to stand up. That means Ebony died.

"I got the boy. The girl got away though. You think you have enough energy to go after her?" I ask. Clarissa raises her eyebrow and stares at me.

"You seriously think I look like I can walk? Even stand? I'm wobbling here, I can barley hold myself up! Ebony just died, we just killed a boy, and you want to go after this girl? No. I'm not going."

"It's the Hunger Games Clarissa, the faster tributes die the faster I can go home!" Her mouth drops.

"Cocky much! How do you know you'll go home? I've had training, I can win too."

"With the state your in right now, no, you can't. I'm surprised you are still alive, to be honest."

"You know what Derrick, I'm not arguing about this now. Go chase her if it pleases you, but I'm staying here." Clarissa sits down and starts drinking her water bottle.

"You're just lazy. I'm going to go kill this girl and when I come back I might just kill you too!" I point my sword at her but she just rolls her eyes. I pick up another sword and run in the direction the girl went.

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Two cannons fired earlier today. Good. Two less people to play.

I finish up a squirrel I shot right before the cannons went off. I figured it was a Career kill, or at least one of them was, so I stayed quiet and hid between some trees.

Night creeps up on me, and I'm parched. As the Capitol anthem plays, I head back to the direction of the lake. I glance up at the faces. The girl from Two, the boy from Eight. That's it.

I walk for a lot longer to the river than I remember walking away from the river. Shit, did I go the wrong way?

I search around for any signs of identification to help me know where the river was. I try to listen hard, to see if I hear the water flowing. No luck.

_Great, I'm screwed if I can't find this river._ I think to myself as I sit down. I lay down, exhausted and dehydrated.

_I'll find the river in the morning, I have to._ I think to myself as I fall into sleep.

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

I leave the clearing I've been hanging around for a while, and try to find another one. No luck. I'm surrounded by trees.

My foot gets caught in a hole and I put my hands out to stop my fall. I stand up and turn around to look at this hole. I kneel and brush away leaves and pine straw away from it. It looks like a human could slide down their safely. But should I go down there?

On one hand, it could be a safe place to be. It's hard to notice, and I'm out in the middle of no where. But on the other hand, I could fall into a pit of lava.

I get an idea. I unzip my backpack, and pull out rope Kaelyn had. Then, I find a low yet sturdy branch, tie the rope on it, then slowly make my way down the hole. The hole's very deep, but I eventually hit the ground. There's a torch on the wall, and a chest with the letter "C" on it. I open the chest. I gasp when I see the items.

A bunch of bread, crackers, ripe fruit, meat, two gallon water bottles, full, and not to mention, all the weapons in the world. There's also a sleeping bag, jacket, and two first aid kits.

I hit the jackpot.

I climb back up the hole, retrieve my rope, cover up the hole to the best of my abilities, and slide down it. I might as well stay in here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS: <strong>

Mason Anders

I run as fast as I can behind Europa, trying to escape the wolves and the Careers who are undoubtedly following us. I hear a sword's slice coming my way, so I duck. I get back up, but the sword cuts me on my neck.

* * *

><p>Ebony Hengertin<p>

Derrick took off after the two tributes, while two of the four wolves noticed Clarissa and I. I quickly help Clarissa get up, and grab knives. I throw them at one of the wolves, and it dies. The other wolf jumps at me and it's fangs find my neck. I fall to the floor and slowly bleed. The last thing I see is Clarissa stabbing the wolf that lead me to my death.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks, Mason Anders

Location: Woods by Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Gray<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Underground cave

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Nine

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell, Avery Palmer

Location: Woods by Cornucopia

* * *

><p><strong>My excuse for the week: Last week was a never-ending week, this week flew by too damn fast. Plus, I've been getting all my school shit and just been really busy. <strong>

**I think y'all are sick of excuses by now... XD But since school is starting I will only update this story, and the 125th Hunger Games once a week. The 73rd Hunger Games (that's not a SYOT) is probably every other week. If anyone reads my FictionPress stories, those are probably every other week as well.**

**Please review! Also, pretty pretty please with sprinkles on top go vote on the poll on my profile. Only two people have voted so far! Please vote! It'll help me determine who dies when and who will make it further!**

**Thanks y'all! Love you! Thanks for dealing with my slowness on updating! :D**


	40. Day Seven

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Seven

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

That boy, from Two, I hope he lost me. I really want to get revenge, for Mason, but I need rest, food, and a few better weapons.

I run across a pond and basically fall into it. I realize that was really stupid and it probably let any potential enemy know my location.

I drink a bit of water, but quickly leave the pond. I stand in the sun for a few minutes and let the sun dry off my clothes. I hear some footsteps, and my heart skips a few beats. My head looks from side to side, my eyes scanning the arena. Nothing….maybe it was just a squirrel. But I'm not taking any chances.

I raise a knife and slowly make my way away from the pond. I keep checking over my shoulder as I head in the opposite direction I came from.

Suddenly, I hear the footsteps again, only a few yards behind me. I turn around, raise my knife, and see two boys, the one from Five and the one form Nine. The Career from Two also comes out from behind the trees to my right.

Well, someone's gonna die. And I hope it won't be me.

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Elise and Martine haven't been getting along very well. Martine doesn't trust her, and Elise doesn't like Martine's sarcastic and sassy remarks. I have gotten used to it, it really doesn't bother me any more.

We split up while hunting, and met back at the cave in an hour. I got a rabbit, and Elise got two squirrels.

"Well good, we have food for a few more days." I say, heading into the cave. Martine rolls her eyes at Elise and walks in without any food. Guess she didn't find any.

We roast the rabbit and eat that, almost eating a squirrel. We restrain ourselves though, and finish all the rabbit and somehow, become somewhat full.

"Will we ever leave this cave?" Elise asks.

"When it explodes or is flooded with lava, yes, we will leave. Why do you want to leave? The cave is safe?" Martine asks, rolling her eyes.

"I kinda don't feel safe here, I don't know. I just figure there are probably better places to hide in the arena." Elise responds, looking down at her hands.

"Well how about you find one of said called locations, and show us where it is. Until then, I'm not leaving." Martine says, getting up and heading deeper into the cave. I almost get up to follow her, but I realize she probably just wants to be alone right now.

I look down at my feet then look at Elise, who's messing with her weapons. I always thought Elise was the quiet, shy type. But obviously Martine has brought out the vicious side in her has come out. I don't know how much longer this alliance is going to last.

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

As soon as we see the other two tributes, Ivan and I split up and run in different directions. I go right, he goes left. The girl turns and runs and I'm not so sure who the Career chases. I hope it's not me.

I'm fast, but I can't help when I fall to my knees, my lungs aching for air. A cannon fires.

_Who's cannon was that?_ I think to myself, as I quickly stand and run some more. I don't stop until I can hardly breathe, and when the anthem begins playing. One face in the sky. The one face I was hoping wouldn't show.

Ivan Gray

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

My throat is parched. My head aches. I can't think straight or walk correctly. I feel weak with dehydration and I know I won't make it much longer. Where's the river? I couldn't have gotten that far away from it. I need water now or I'm dead.

I collapse to the floor. I attempt to stand, but my body can't hold my weight, which has seemed to gain too many pounds for my arms and legs to carry. I never thought this is how I would die. Dehydrated, most likely a few feet away from a river, too dumb to see it.

I hear something fall a few feet in front of me. I manage to lift my head up and see a silver container. My first sponsor gift, yes! Could it be...

I drag myself over to the container and my fingers shake trying to open it. I manage to get it open and I gasp at it's containments. Half a gallon of water, full.

I sit up and drink half of the container. Water has never tasted so...great. I get up and put the water bottle in my bag before I take off into the woods, still searching for the river.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Ivan Gray

I run as fast as I can, but it's not fast enough. The Career is much faster than me. He throws his spear and it goes through my back and pierces my heart. I fall instantly and slowly slip away from life.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks, Mason Anders

Location: Woods by Lake

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Underground cave

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Barlik Whittaker<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: "District" Ten

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell, Avery Palmer

Location: "District" Twelve

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe does not approve the shortness for this chapter, and Zoe apologizes. But Zoe's first week was...interesting. Zoe will try to update faster and will try to make the chapters much longer but Zoe can't make any promises.<strong>

**Hehe...third person is fun. Ahhh, would you guys like it if I did a chapter in third person? Let me know in the reviews. I had been thinking about it so yeah...**

**Please vote for the poll on my profile and review! And people will start dying faster! The Feast will actually be in a few days...haven't decided exactly when, but it'll be soon!**

**Thanks y'all! :D **


	41. Day Eight

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Eight

* * *

><p>Clarissa sits in the Cornucopia. She's been healing nicely over the past few days that Derrick's been tribute hunting. Clarissa knows Derrick will be returning soon, so she gathers things she needs and plans to leave during the anthem tonight.<p>

Derrick, on the other hand, has been hunting Europa and will not stop until he finds her.

_No one can escape me and live to tell the tale. She will die along with the boy from Eight, her little lover._ Derrick thinks as he cleans his shirt. He's a bit exhausted from his lack of sleep, but he doesn't want to stop until she dies.

_Clarissa is next._

Grantley has been doing find underground, had enough food, water, and warm clothes to live. No one else has found his cave and he hopes it stays like that for a few days, at least.

Europa is still on the move since yesterday, with her encounter with the other tributes. She got some food and water from a chest, but didn't stay long.

"I wish Mason was still here." She whispers to herself as she heads deeper into the forest.

Martine and Elise still hate each other, and Zane is getting nervous for their alliance.

"She acts like she's such a know it all! Can't she understand that she just needs to shut up or I might just have to kill her?" Martine whispers to Zane when Elise isn't in view.

"Martine needs to chill. She can't just boss us around! It's the Hunger Games, how much longer does she really expect to last?" Elise has told Zane when Martine wasn't in sight. Zane just nods to both of them. He doesn't have a preference, he just wants them both to stop fighting. Because as soon as one of them goes off the deep end, all hell is going to break loose, and Zane will be forced to choose.

_I wish they'd both shut up._ He thinks to himself as they gather their weapons to do some hunting.

Hunter Azelle has been doing great since he found his river a few hours ago. He has filled up and drank his water bottle so many times. He hasn't left the river since, in fear of loosing the river again. It was too traumatizing for him, being only a few minutes from death.

Hunter jumps as a cannon fires.

Barlik walks around in the woods. He hears some leaves crunching and freezes. Derrick comes out from behind a tree. Barlik only has time to turn around and get in position to run when Derrick throws his sword and it skewers his heart. Barlik falls over and closes his eyes. He falls into a deep sleep as Derrick pulls his sword out of Barlik. He wipes the blood off of his sword with his shirt and continues on his hunt for the girl from Ten.

_I will find you. I will go home. I'm going to be the victor of the 30th Annual Hunger Games._

As soon as Clarissa hears the cannon, she gets up and gathers her thinks.

_Derrick strikes again. Time for me to leave._ Clarissa thinks to herself, and heads in the opposite direction of Derrick. As soon as he come backs and realizes she's not there, he will hunt her like a dog. She knows it will do her good to put a few hour lead on him.

Martine, Elise, and Zane head back to the cave when they hear a cannon fire. They are exhausted and hungry, and since they know someone is hunting they need to be prepared in their cave, rather than wandering out in the open.

They roast the two squirrels they killed today, but save the three rabbits for later. Elise splits the squirrels and they all eat in silence.

"Ladies and gentleman, congratulations for making it this far into the Hunger Games! There will be a Feast held tomorrow at the Cornucopia. There might be things there you need. The only way to find out is to go their and see for yourself. We home to see you there." Cladius says.

"Should we go?" Zane asks Martine and Elise.

"I'd say so. We kinda need stuff." Elise says.

"But we don't know what could be there, plus the boy from Two will be there, and he's tough. I'd say we don't go." Martine says.

"Alright, whatever." Elise says, laying in her sleeping bag.

_If they don't wanna go, that's their decision. I will go._ Elise thinks as she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks, Mason Anders, Barlik Whittaker

Location: Woods by Lake

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Underground cave

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Ten<p>

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Darria Campbell, Avery Palmer

Location: "District" Twelve

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! :D Here's my failure of a third person! Tell me what you think! In my opinion, I think I made it too jumpy, too all over the place, but let me know what you think! Tell me if you think I should write more chapters in third person!<strong>

**Also, YAY A FEAST TOMORROW! That can guarantee you a few deaths ;)**

** :D Also, I was thinking about doing the final 8 interviews right before the Feast. Let me know if you would like to read that! :D**

**Also, sorry this is short! Since it is third person, it was a bit harder to make longer. If I do third person I'll make it longer! **

**Please review! :D Thanks! And if you haven't, please go vote for the poll on my profile! I'm ending the poll this weekend! :D**


	42. Final Eight Interviews

The 30th Hunger Games

Family and Friend Interviews

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

"So Mr and Mrs Mayne, are you proud of your daughter? She has made it very far _and_ has killed two other tributes."

"I am very proud of my baby girl. She's trained long and hard for this, and I know she will come home. I'm happy she healed from her wound, I'm glad the girl from Six, Nira, was there for her." Seth Mayne smiles.

"What about you Mrs Mayne?" Claudius asks.

"I'm not really surprised she made it this far. She's worked hard for this and I know she will bring us the money and glory we deserve." Leah Mayne smiles too. She knows Clarissa will come back home to them.

"What about you, Mallie?" The camera pans over to a pretty girl that bears no resemblance to Clarissa.

"Well, I've known Clarissa for years, and she always kicks my ass in training. She is doing well in the Games, and I know she will come home, and I can't wait to see her when she does!" Mallie smiles for the camera.

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

"So Mr Decevion, you have won the Hunger Games before, and so has your oldest son, Jace. Do you think Derrick can continue the family tradition and win this year's Hunger Games?" Claudius asks Drake Decevion, who stands in the square with his family.

"Yes, Derrick has got it into him. He can and will come home alive. He needs to kill that Clarissa girl, and I know he will. He won't disappoint me."

"What about you Mrs Decevion? Are you proud of your little boy for making it this far?" Kimberly Decevion nods and smiles.

"He will come home, he has too. He promised me at the reapings, and I know he won't disappoint." She says, wiping the tears off her face.

"What about you Jace? Do you think your brother is doing your family proud?" Jace nods.

"Yeah, you know he's listened to my advice and survived this long. Soon he'll come home and we'll be even richer than we are now." Jace smirks.

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

"Mr and Mrs Golden, are you proud of Elise? She has made it really far, and is doing great right now."

"I am very proud of her. I know she can come home and make us rich." Casper Golden smiles, letting the audience laugh, as they know he doesn't care about money, only about getting his little girl back home safe and sound,

"I hope she makes it home too. I love you Elise, and I believe in you." Jane Golden says to Claudius. Claudius kneels and begins speaking to a small six year old who looks similar to Elise.

"What is your name, dear?" Claudius asks the little girl.

"Anna. I'm Elise's sister." Anna says quietly.

"Are you proud of your sister for making it this far into the Games?" Anna nods.

"She will win the Games, she told me she would. I always believe her." Anna grins the cutest smile, the crowd gives a long "awwwww".

"So, you are Elise's friend?" Claudius asks a girl about Elise's age.

"Yes, I am her best friend, Nichole."

"Are you excited she's made it this far into the Games?"

"I knew she could do it, I'm not surprised she made it this far. But I am excited, because I know she can come home and I can see her again." Nichole responds.

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

"Are you proud of your son, and step son?" Claudius asks a man and a woman standing next to each other.

"I am very proud of my baby boy, I hope he comes home, we all miss him dearly." Monica, Grantley's mother explains. Her husband, Grantley's step-father, Amos, doesn't speak but smiles and nods in the right places.

"What about you, Taylah, are you proud of your half-brother?" Taylah nods.

"I want Grantley to come home, it isn't the same without my big brother here. I can't wait to see him again." Taylah says, hugging her teddy bear.

"Awww, well I'm sure Grantley can't wait to see you either, Taylah." Claudius turns to a man who's standing alone, yet resembles Grantley.

"And you sir? Are you Grantley's father?" The man nods.

"My son will come home, I know he can. I have faith in him."

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

"Hunter has made it far, are you proud of him?" Claudius asks a woman and her husband. They both nod.

"Hunter will make it home, he needs to for his baby brother or sister." Trill, Hunter's mom, rubs her 6-month pregnant tummy. Carson smiles widely, excited for his new baby.

"Hunter is tough, he can win. It will be hard for him once he gets home, but he will make it home. He needs to. Harper misses him dearly." The camera pans to a girl with green eyes and brown hair, resembling Hunter so closely.

"I'm proud of my twin. I honestly didn't expect him to make it this far, but I am very proud of him. I knew he'd try his hardest, and when he almost dehydrated, I had to stop watching. But when my friend told me he was still alive I continued watching and supporting. I love you, Hunter, and I can't wait to see you back here in a few weeks. Your new baby brother or sister is excited too." Harper smiles, hugging her parents. Cladius gives an "awwww" along with the rest of the District.

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

"Are you proud of Martine? She certainly has a different personality than the others, and a lot of the sponsors are betting on her." Cladius asks Rachel Tallez-Vous.

"I am very proud of here, I know she has the strength to win it all and I know she will bring us home her alive self!" Rachel gives a convincing smile as the camera pans to a boy who looks Martine's age.

"I am proud of my older sister." Perry says to the camera, excited he is finally on TV.

"What do you think of her allies? Zane? Elise?"

"Elise is hot and Zane is nice." Everyone laughs, including Rachel, at little Perry. Perry doesn't understand why they are laughing, but enjoys the attention anyway.

"Do you think you'll be able to see Martine again, back in the district?" Perry nods.

"She better come back! I want to be rich!" Claudius and the rest of District 9 laugh along with him.

"Well, thank you for your input Perry! What about you, sir?"

"I'm proud of my little girl. She's not letting that Elise girl boss her around, showing that the little ones can be in charge, and overall doing a great job. I do feel she's getting too close to Zane, and I hope she will realize that only one of them can come home. Martine, I believe in you and I love you." Ty Tallez-Vous says to the camera.

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

"Hello Mr and Mrs Holdsmith!" Claudius says to a couple, who are similar to Zane in appearance.

"Hello Claudius." Oliviana responds.

"So, Zane was reaped only a year after Lara. How did that feel for you, having both of your children taken away from you in such little time?"

"Well, Lara was my little girl. Seeing her perish at the Feast last year, it killed a part of me. I haven't been the same ever since. _Zane_ hasn't been the same ever since. They were really close, but I think Zane is being strong to make Lara and us proud." Aaron Holdsmith says calmly.

"I miss my little boy, but I'm truly mad at myself. I let Zane become more distant after Lara died, and I never apologized or tried to make amends with him. I wish I had. I wish I had…." Oliviana begins crying, so Aaron takes her away from the cameras. Two little boys take their place.

"What are your names?" Cladius asks the boys.

"I'm Ben, and this is Kyle. We're Zane's friends."

"Nice to meet you two! Are you excited Zane's made it this far? Especially since he's from such a low district?"

"I knew he could do it, he had the will power in him. I'm glad he's staying strong, and has been doing better than most tributes in the Games. I hope he comes home." Kyle explains. Ben nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>Europa Lancertin<p>

"Hello Rosa, Jerremy, Keri." They nod to the cameras.

"Are you as proud of Europa as I am? Considering she's from District Ten, and has made it this far into the Games, she's achieved a lot!" Claudius says. Rosa and Jerremy nod. Keri just stands there, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There are advantages from coming from a poorer District. I mean, she can go a while without food and she is familiar with lots of different animals. She does have a sweeter personality, but defiantly has covered that up well for the Games. She has killed a lot more people and therefore, really might come home. We aren't the best of friends, but that doesn't mean I don't want her to come back." Rosa explains.

"That goes for both of us." Jerremy says, giving Rosa a nod. Claudius turns his attention to Keri.

"What about you Keri? Are you proud of your older sister?" Keri shrugs indifferently.

"I guess so." Keri finally responds to Claudius' question, saying no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is long! :D It took me three days, so please review!<strong>

**Also, let me know in the reviews the order of who you want to win! Ex: 1, Bob, 2, Lily, etc. I just kinda want to see who you guys like more and who I should kill. I have a general idea of who's gonna die at the Feast, it's going to be at least 3.**

**Review! :D Thanks! :D**


	43. Day Nine

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Nine

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

I've been debating whether to actually go to the Feast or not. I know Derrick will be there, and I know as soon as I step out there I'm dead. But, maybe I could fight him? I need some more supplies, my Feast bag will defiantly give me a better chance of winning. I could die getting there, but I guess that's the sacrifice I have to make to survive longer. But I still don't want to die by the hands of Derrick.

Oh the freaking choices.

I decide that if I don't go the Feast I'm dead for sure, so might as well try at the Feast than accept death. I position myself behind a tree, ready my sword, and wait about 20 minutes for the table to appear. On cue, the table rises from the grass and the bags are placed on it.

I sprint as fast as I can and grab the bag from One. I throw it over my shoulder and take off back to my hiding spot behind the trees. A few yards in front of me, Derrick jumps out from a tree and throws a spear. It laches onto my backpack, and the impact of the spear pulls me down to the ground. My sword flies many feet to my right. As I pull out the spear and stand, he tackles me. He grabs my wrists, lifts me up, and pins me to the Cornucopia horn.

"Hello Clarissa." He says, ruthless.

"Hello Derrick." I spit in his face. He wipes the spit off and slams me hard into the Cornucopia horn. It hurts like hell, but I don't show any emotion.

"That was pretty brave showing up here after leaving, now wasn't it?" He spats back.

"Yup. I guess I have more balls than you." I smile as he slams me harder into the horn. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up.

"You're brave Clarissa. Very brave, yet very foolish." He pulls out a knife out of his back pocket and slams it a few inches away from my head onto the horn.

I kick him in his man area, and he drops his knife. I grab it, and run, forgetting about my sword. I dash into the woods, not stopping.

I need to escape Derrick.

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

As soon as Derrick pins Clarissa on the other side of the horn, I dash, grab my pack, and turn to run back. But I guess the girl from 10 was thinking the same thing. I run into her, and we both collapse to the ground. Without thinking, I shoot my bow at her heart, and run. A cannon fires.

I run back and try to make my way back to the river. It's far, but somehow, I do manage to get back there alive and in good condition. I check out what my backpack contains.

A full half gallon of water. Some jerky, crackers, and a few more arrows. Awesome.

Another cannon fires.

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Zane and I know, we knew yesterday, that Elise was going to the Feast. She always has to defy me, like it'll make her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

We make our way to the Cornucopia from the cave. Zane and I realized that she would probably try and steal the stuff we need. Plus, it's a good chance to kill her.

We position ourselves behind trees. The two Careers get into a scuffle, the boy from Seven kills Zane's district partner, Europa, and there goes Elise, running. She grabs the bags from Five, Nine, and Ten. Just like we thought.

She runs right towards us, and we step out of the trees. She doesn't hesitate in throwing the knife at us. I duck, and try to throw one back, but it just barely misses her arm.

"Zane we need to head back to the cave-" I stop as he collapses to the floor.

"Zane!" I shout-whisper. I run to his side, and he takes my hand. Elise's knife hit him dead centered in the chest. I know there's nothing I can do to help him, but be there for him.

"Martine, win. You have to. Please." Zane whispers, barely audible.

"I will Zane. I promise." His eyes close, a cannon fires, and I stand. I start moving in the direction Elise went.

You're gonna die Elise. You are going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Europa Lancertin

As I see the two Careers begin to fight, I run from my hiding spot to the bags. Btu I run into the boy from Seven. As I begin to stand, and defend myself, he shoots an arrow that hits me right in the heart.

* * *

><p>Zane Holdsmith<p>

As Martine and I exchange words, I can slowly feel my life slip away. Martine needs to win, she can do it, she can go home and live happily.

"I will Zane. I promise." I smile as she says her last words to me. I feel my heart slowly stop.

_Boom_

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District One

* * *

><p>Clarissa Mayne<p>

Arrow in her stomach, healing slowly

Kills: Mazel Pitter, Sora Tamashi

Location: Woods by Lake

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks, Mason Anders, Barlik Whittaker

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Zane Holdsmith

Location: Woods by Lake

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Underground cave

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Europa Lancertin

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by Cornucopia

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe is really tired...too...much...homework...<strong>

**So it's late, I'm tired, there are probably a shitload of mistakez. Yeah :/**

**What did you think of the Feast? I know, only two people died instead of three. Sue me :/ I just love all these characters! I don't want them to die! Can I just elect them all victors? No? Dammit.**

**Please review! It would mean a lot to me and Shadow! Shadow does a backflip everytime someone reviews. You don't believe me? Yeah, you shouldn't. I'm tired.**

**Review! Thanks!**


	44. Day Ten

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Ten

* * *

><p>Derrick Decevion<p>

After the Feast yesterday, I prepared myself for the battle that I'm foreshadowing today. I'm going to kill Clarissa. I'm going to finally kill that little bitch. Painfully, and slowly.

This'll be great.

I get a backpack, put two full water bottles, some food, rope, a sleeping bag, a dozen knives, and I get my sword in my hand. After Clarissa dies, the other tributes better be prepared for me.

I head towards the lake first, knowing that's where she went. Or, hoping.

Then, I see her.

I get down as Clarissa kneels down and splashes water on her face. I see her quickly stand, and look to her left. She raises her weapon. Is another tribute there? Or just an animal?

I move a bit closer to her as she examines her surroundings, probably convincing herself there wasn't a tribute. Suddenly, she starts sprinting to her left. I get up and start sprinting after her.

Ahead of her, I can make out the girl from Five, running as fast as she can away from Clarissa. I try my luck at throwing my sword at Clarissa. It skewers her in the shoulder, and she slows down. She turns towards me and throws a knife, but misses by inches. I grab her shoulders, and pin her to a tree.

"We meet again." I smirk, getting the rope out of my bag, tying her to the tree. She barley struggles. Is she accepting her death? I would've expected her to put up more of a fight. I finish tying her up tight, and pull out two knives. I throw them at both of her shoulders, and she winces in pain, but bites her tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does that hurt?" I ask sarcastically. She rolls her eyes.

"Hm, guess it doesn't hurt. Let's see what else I can do…" I get out another knife and walk around the tree. I then start cutting her wrist. A small moan escapes her lips.

"Oh, that hurts, doesn't it?" I continue doing it until she tries to kick me.

"That's not very nice, Clarissa." I stab her ankle into the tree.

"Screw you." She spats at me. I pull out another knife. I decide it's finally time to end her miserable life.

"Goodbye Clarissa, it was nice knowing you." I smile as I stab her chest. She screams, shuts her eyes, and a cannon fires. I leave her tied to the tree as I head back to the Cornucopia.

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

My underground cave is great. No tribute has found me, there is an unlimited supply of food, water, weapons, warm clothes and sleeping bags. Anything I need is here. But now that there are only about 5 tributes left, I know that the Gamemakers won't keep me down here much longer. Gotta end it eventually.

As I eat a bit more meat and drink more water, I hear rumbling. I get up and look around. I see the walls slowly start to cave in. Guess the time is now.

I get my bag, fill it with food and water, and get my knives. I start climbing up the hole I came down in as the cave closes up. I get out as the cave closes up, leaving no evidence a cave was ever there. I look around. With no real direction, I start walking, hopefully not into my untimely death.

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

The girl from One was chasing me, but somehow, I lost her. Now, a cannon just went off, and I'm trying to find shelter from the night. And Martine.

Alright, I do feel a bit bad about killing Zane. I was aiming for Martine, but in the spur of the moment, I missed and hit him. Now, she's not going to stop hunting me until I'm dead. Or she is.

I find a nice tree, finally get in it, and wait. The anthem plays, the girl from One died. How many left?

Boy from Two, me, the boy from Six and Seven, Martine, is that it? Only five? I've made it far.

But not far enough. I need to win.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Clarissa Mayne

As soon as the sword impales my shoulder, I know I'm a goner. I knew Derrick was going to get his revenge the second I left. I just wish it didn't come down to this.

He ties me to a tree, and throws knives at my shoulder. It hurts like hell, but I don't want to give him that satisfaction. He then begins to slit my wrists, which hurts even more, and stabs my ankle. At this point, death would be a sweet relief.

He throws a knife at my heart, and I shut my eyes, waiting to the pain to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District Two

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks, Mason Anders, Barlik Whittaker, Clarissa Mayne

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Zane Holdsmith

Location: Woods by Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Underground cave

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Europa Lancertin

Location: Woods by River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Woods by Cornucopia

* * *

><p><strong>My baby :'( <strong>

**I'm sorry for y'all who liked Clarissa (like me) but I couldn't let her win, cause she's my tribute...n'stuff.**

**Sorry this is short, but yeah and stuff. I don't really have a good excuse. School is it. Three tests and a project due tomorrow :/ Lawd help me.**

**Please vote for the poll on my profile! It's for the 125th Hunger Games, and it's sexy, n'stuff. **

**Also, I was thinking about making a video showing how I plan my chapters. If that seems like something y'all would like to know, let me know in reviews!**

**Also, do y'all like the new cover photo? I do :D**

**Please review! Thanks! Duces! **


	45. Day Eleven

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Eleven

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

_Where, oh where are you hiding, Elise, where oh where can you be?_ I slyly smile and continue trekking through the woods. I pass by a lake, and see three different pairs of footsteps. A chase? How intriguing.

I follow the footsteps until they stop, and I see a body of the girl from One. She died yesterday, viciously, I can tell by her remains. Probably the boy from Two. Derrick, is it? Eh, why do I care.

I almost turn around but something catches my eyes on the ground. More footsteps, moving away from Clarissa. They defiantly aren't Derricks, I've seen his feet. They're giant sized. These look like ones of a girl. And who are the only two tributes left in the Games? Elise and me.

I guess Clarissa chased her, but Derrick got to Clarissa before Clarissa could get to Elise. My best bet to find Elise? Follow the tracks.

I head in the direction of the tracks, nervous when they get lighter and lighter. I recognize the area a bit, though. Is it….is this where are cave was? Low and behold, it is.

I crouch, and inch closer to the cave, and peak in. And I see her. Elise, sitting by the fireplace, eating a rabbit.

This will be fun.

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Clarissa died yesterday. I'm sort of upset, but one less huge competitor is out of the Games. That just makes winning a lot easier.

Five tributes left, right? The boy from Two, the girl from Five, the boy from Six, the girl from Nine, and me. That's closer to the end than I'd ever expect to make it. I've practically won. But, not really.

I walk along the river, staying close to the edge, watching for any tributes or animals. Any sign of life.

Nothing happens, and before I know it, night comes. The anthem plays, but I don't expect any faces. No cannons.

Turns out, I was right. No faces. Tonight. I wonder how long the Gamemakers's break for us will last.

Probably not that long.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

District Two

* * *

><p>Derrick Drake Decevion<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Miracle Johnston, Kaelyn Brooks, Mason Anders, Barlik Whittaker, Clarissa Mayne

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Zane Holdsmith

Location: Cave

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: District Ten

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Europa Lancertin

Location: River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: Cave

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit on the short side, but not every day is interesting and long, right? Amiright? I am right. Go Zoe.<strong>

**So I'm going to make a video on how I plan my stories, and in that video might be a little hint hint about the final four and who I plan on winning ;) I'll make sure to post a link when it's out.**

**Please vote for the poll on my profile! It needs some votes! :D**

**And review! Even though the chapter is shorter than me! XD Ima shorty :/**

**Thanks! **


	46. Day Twelve

The 30th Hunger Games

Day Twelve

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

I found a clearing yesterday, but the chest was empty. I spent the night there, forming a plan. Now, I think it will work.

Obviously that once there are only four tributes left, the Gamemakers are going to have to bring us together. The arena is huge, and for four tributes to find each other, and keep the Games interesting, probably wouldn't happen anytime soon. I'm actually surprised they've let us rest for a while. But I know the time is near for them to bring us together.

I leave the clearing and head through the woods. Maybe staying in one place would be better, but I don't want to get trapped in a Gamemakers trick.

After only about a half an hour of walking, I find another clearing, that is bigger than the rest. After a few trees disappear from my view, I realize that it's no ordinary clearing. It's the Cornucopia.

_Crap! Derrick's going to kill me! _I think to myself. I crouch, and make my way around the Cornucopia. I see Derrick in the middle, fiddling with weapons.

Suddenly, I accidentally step on a branch, which makes a loud _crack. _Derrick looks in my direction, and raises his sword. Crap.

He runs towards me, so I get up and run to the right. I run into the Cornucopia clearing, with Derrick on my tail. I hear the whooshing of the sword, so I dive to the ground. As I try to stand, he turns me around so I'm laying on my back, and he pins me.

He wraps his hands around my neck, so I can't breathe. My heart is racing faster, as I try to get him off, struggling with trying to get his hands off my neck. I realize that is pointless. It takes every last movement I have left to find my knife that is in my belt and pull it out. I stab his shoulder, and I can feel the air rush back into my lungs as his grip loosens. I push him off of me and stand.

Derrick grabs my ankle and I fall down on my butt. I scoot away from him, and find myself in the mouth of the Cornucopia horn. I grab a knife, and throw it at Derrick's head.

_Boom!_

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

The cannon fire makes me jump. I wonder who it was. Hopefully Martine, that girl has been hunting me since the Feast, I know it.

A knife flies by my face, and I jump back. I pick it up, raise it, and look at the entrance of the cave. I see a short girl standing there. Martine.

She throws another knife, and it scratches my side. I bite my lip. It hurts, but I can still fight.

I throw the first knife at her, but she moves to the right. I pick up the second knife she threw, and run out of the cave. I'm fast, I could outrun her.

We run through the forest, past trees, ponds, clearings. Suddenly, I halt, when flames catch my eye.

A huge fire wall is engulfing trees, and it's coming closer to Martine and me. I turn to my left and run straight. Obviously the Gamemakers are driving us together. What other reason could this be?

We keep running, Martine throws a few more knives but misses, and eventually, we stop at the Cornucopia. I move to my right as Martine breaks through the trees. We stare each other down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the two boys from Six and Seven, also watching each other.

This is it. This is do or die.

* * *

><p><strong>DEATHS:<strong>

Derrick Decevion

I have Grantley right where I want him. As I continue to choke him, he stabs me in the shoulder with a knife. He pushes me off.

_You aren't getting away that easily._ I think to myself as I grab his ankle. He falls down, but gets a knife in the horn of the Cornucopia. The last think I see is a knife, flying towards my head.

* * *

><p><strong>STATUS:<strong>

* * *

><p>District Five<p>

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Zane Holdsmith

Location: District Five

* * *

><p>District Six<p>

* * *

><p>Grantley Bastinach<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Derrick Decevion

Location: Cornucopia

* * *

><p>District Seven<p>

* * *

><p>Hunter Azelle<p>

Injuries:

Kills: Europa Lancertin

Location: River

* * *

><p>District Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Martine Tallez-Vous<p>

Injuries:

Kills:

Location: District Five

* * *

><p><strong>So the powerful Derrick died :( <strong>

**I'm sorry I killed him, but it had to be done! And now...the hardest part of the entire story...THE FINAL 4! **

**Oh lawd I hate this part. Because at this point, I want them all to live and win. rantover**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! I expect the Games to only last for two more days, so two more weeks and y'all will know the winner! :D**

**Please vote for the new poll on mah profile! Thanks! :D**

**Review! Shadow and I love y'all!**


	47. Little Announcement

Hey guys! I hope you are having a good week so far! I'm not :/

I really didn't want to make this announcement, but I have to. I can't update this week. I have multiple tests every day this week, homework due, projects and shit, writing is the last thing I've been thinking about. No, I'm not stopping the story, I'm just letting you know I won't be able to update this story this week. I should next week though.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I figured y'all would rather have a well planned, written chapter rather than one I'm writing while I'm stressed :) I promise next week I'll update! Thanks so much for your understand meant!


	48. The Final Battle

**The final chapter of my story…..eeeeeppppp! I can't believe I am finally finishing this story, after a year and many months! I'm so excited. **

**Thank you for continuing to stick with this story, and I hope you guys like who I chose to win! Which was not easy! All four tributes were great, and I loved each and every single one of them like my own. This was a difficult choice, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Bessy Houstina<p>

The noise and ruckus of teenagers dies down as the commercial ends and the Games resume. Dozen's of teenagers begin cheering for their favorite tribute, Elise, Grantley, Hunter, and Martine.

Grantley stands in the Cornucopia, watching the huge wall of fire move in, closer and closer to the Cornucopia. The camera cuts to Hunter next, getting up from his river and daring to the Cornucopia. Teenagers clap and cheer for him, as the camera cuts to Elise and Martine.

"Elise is in a bad spot" Cladius explains. "not only does she have an angry Martine out for vengeance, now she has the wall of fire following her, that the Gamemakers _lovingly _added to the Games." A few teens laugh, but most are drawn in by the intense battle, that everyone knows is slowly approaching.

The camera cuts, once again, to Hunter running, tripping and stumbling over roots and branches. He runs into the Cornucopia clearing, and raises his knife at Grantley. Grantley acknowledges him, and acts quickly. He grabs Derrick's sword, that was lying on the ground in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

"Hunter! Grantley! Grantley! Hunter!" Dozens of teenagers chant, as Hunter throws a knife in Grantley's direction. Grantley dives to the side, narrowly dodging the knife. As Grantley raises his sword, Elise runs into the clearing. All three tributes stand there, watching each other's movements.

Elise is the first to act. She picks up a knife and throws it at Grantley. He dodges it, but barely. Elise runs at Hunter, and kicks him in the chest, making him plummet to the ground. Elise straddles him, kicking and punching him. Martine runs out from the woods, and into the clearing. She runs over to Elise and Hunter, shoving Elise off of Hunter, then tackling Elise.

As Elise and Martine wrestle on the ground, Grantley makes his move. He slashes and swings his sword at Hunter, cutting his arms and shirt a bit. Hunter winces in pain, but doesn't stop dodging. He ducks as Grantley swings the sword to his head. Hunter acts fast, running and tackling Grantley down to the ground. Grantley releases the sword, and it flies over and lands by Martine and Elise.

Martine sits on top of Elise, trying to strangle her to death.

"This is for Zane!" She exclaims, showing no mercy. The fear in Elise's eyes are unmistakeable. But Elise has an advantage over Martine; she notices the sword. Elise slowly reaches her left hand closer and closer to the sword, until her fingers touch the handle of the sword. Martine realizes what she's doing, only seconds too late. Elise thrusts the sword into Martine's side, and Martine releases her grip on Elise's neck, and Elise begins inhaling and coughing loudly. Martine pulls the sword out of her side, and collapses to the ground. Martine begins coughing up blood, as Elise slowly gets up, and picks up the bloody sword. She grabs Martine's shoulders, and slits her neck.

_Boom!_

"One down, three to go." Cladius says after the cannon fires.

Hunter and Grantley continue to wrestle, Hunter with the upper hand. He sits on top of Grantley, punching him. Grantley blocks his blows, but you can see the pain on Grantley's face as clear as day.

Elise comes from behind, and slashes at Hunter. She makes a deep cut in his arm, making him fall over to the left, and crawl away. Grantley takes advantage of this, by quickly jolting up and running into the mouth of the Cornucopia, and grabbing some knives.

Elise continues slashing at Hunter, and Hunter continues to crawl backwards. She throws the sword, and it impales his heart. He closes his eyes, and a cannon fires.

"Two left!" Cladius claps.

A knife whizzes by Elise's head, and she ducks just in time. As she turns, another knife is thrown and hits her in her right shoulder, her throwing arm. She pulls out the knife in her shoulder, attempting to hide her pain. She throws the knife back at Grantley, hitting him in the knee. He pulls it out, using all of his energy to stay on his feet.

Elise, weaponless, a bleeding shoulder.

Grantley, one knife, a bleeding knee.

The battle is getting intense.

Elise runs and tackles Grantley, and they both collapse to the ground. Grantley tries to stab Elise, but she grabs his arm and twists it. He screams, and drops the knife. Elise acts fast, grabbing the knife and stabbing Grantley's skull. Grantley's screams fills the arena, followed by a cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>The Games are complete! Yay! :D<strong>

**This decision is indescribable on how hard it was to choose! It took me a week to decide who would win! I was like "Hunter…Grantley….Elise….Grantley…..Elise….Hunter…" Just like that. But, after a long while, I decided. **

**I hope y'all are happy with the chapter! And I hope you aren't mad if I killed your tribute! I wanted all four to win, I'm being 110% honest. It was not easy.**

**I hope to open a new SYOT soon! I'll probably open it when I finish the Reapings of the 125th Hunger Games. Don't quote me on that, it's just an idea.**

**Please review! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence last week! :D Shadow loves y'all!**


	49. The 30th Hunger Games Recap

The 30th Hunger Games

Recap

* * *

><p>Elise Golden<p>

I sit with my stylist and prep team, as they make me beautiful. But I don't want to be beautiful. I don't want to do anything but go home.

The nightmares of the Games still haunt my sleep. All the faces of the other children I've killed…Grantley, Martine, Hunter, Zane…..

"You look amazing, sweetheart!" One of the prep members say, whom I forgot her name. I smile a reassuring smile, trying to appear happy. But I'm not.

My stylist takes me by the hand, under the stage. The music already blares in my ear. I hear Caeser speaking, and the audience clapping and screaming. I guess they're happy I won.

The metal plate rises, making me cringe. It reminds me of the minute before the Games. I try to push that thought out of my head, smile, and sit down next to Caeser.

"Welcome back Elise!" Caeser smiles, as the audience screams. I smile and wave at the citizens.

"So Elise, tell us, what emotions were going through you when Grantley's cannon fired?" He asks. I gulp, and look down at my feet, processing the question.

_What emotions were going through you when Grantley's cannon fired?_ I repeat to myself in my head. I take a deep breathe.

"Well, I guess at first I was scared, not processing the event. After the cannon fired, I guess I felt relief, but at the same time, sadness. So many other kids lives had been taken during the Games, I guess I kinda felt selfish because I was the one that won." I say, hearing a few "Awws" In the audience.

"That's so touching Elise!" Caeser smiles. "Now tell us, who are you most excited to see when you return home?"

"Anna." I answer without thinking. "Anna, my six year old sister. I…I promised her I would win." I say, remembering the goodbyes.

"I'm sure she's proud of you. Now, let's get on with the recap of the 30th Hunger Games!" The audience claps and I cringe. I don't want to experience the nightmare again….once was enough.

The recap begins with the reapings. Districts 1-4, and 6-12 whiz by, but they make sure to show all of District Fives reaping. I don't watch.

Next they show the Chariot Rides, again, focusing mostly on District Five. I flash back to standing on the chariot, my heart racing.

Next, they fast forward to the Games, everyones favorite part. They start with the bloodbath, all the kills. Then, it skips to Day Two, when we found District 8's clearing. It shows Colton and I desperately trying to pull Darria out of the trap, and her death, which I don't watch. But I catch a glimpse of who killed her, the boy from Eight and the girl from Eleven.

They skip to Day Four, when Martine, Zane and I meet. It starts with them killing Colton, then allying me. I try to not pay attention, mostly because I caused both Martine and Zane's deaths.

Martine might have made it home if I didn't. And nothing will ever make that right.

It then bypasses the rest of Day Four, and skips to Day Five, when we discuss hunting, and a bit of us hunting. Nothing that interesting.

Day Six and Seven mostly include the tension rising between Martine and me, and Zane trying to conceal it. Day Eight is just Martine and Zane talking about me while I slept.

Day Nine begins in the morning, when I leave the cave as Martine and Zane sleep. Then, it cuts to the Feast, all of the other tributes fighting. But the camera focuses on me, dashing, and grabbing three backpacks. Lastly, it cuts to me killing Zane and fleeing the scene.

Day Eleven only includes Martine finding me in the cave, eating the rabbit. Our battle occurs next. We throw some knives back and forth at each other, then us fleeing from the huge wall of fire caving in on us.

The final battle is the most intense part. Martine and I's scuffle, me killing her, then me "saving" Grantley, as it seems, from Hunter, killing Hunter. Then Grantley's and I's final battle. Grantley's cannon fires, again, and the program ends.

But I know it will never truly end. I might have won the 30th Hunger Games, but to me, the only thing I've lost is a goodnights sleep. For the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Woop! Early chapter is early! :D I stayed home cause I was a bit sick, so I had time to finish it! :D<strong>

**Shadow didn't appreciate me sleeping in though :/**

**So anyway, I'm only gonna write one more chapter of this story, and that's going to be the return home. I can't believe more than a year later...I'm finishing this story...wow...**

**Please review! And vote for the poll on my profile! :D Thanks!**


	50. Returning Home

I pull in a deep breath as the train squeals to a stop in District 5. _District 5, _I repeat to myself _you're home._

I am welcomed in so enthusiastically that the smile holding my lips in place is almost genuine. Then I remember that the last train journey had two passengers, Ivan had gone into the games too and he had never returned. I wonder idly how much his family must hate me. If I hadn't been here, maybe Ivan would have. But I keep smiling and waving like I actually feel like living.

I'm ushered to the stage almost as soon as I step off the train. The Mayor smiles proudly at me, offering his congratulations along with the rest of the District. They think I'm happy to be here, bless them. The crowd fix me with expectant expressions after the Mayor's words tumble into the microphone, "Now Elise Golden, you are victor of the 30th Hunger Games! Please, say a few words." I take a step closer to the microphone. The crowd leans forward anxious to hear what their victor has to say: Maybe she'll say something sarcastic or cutting, Elise Golden was known in the arena for her comebacks. Or maybe she'll try the cocky, confident approach- she really did show those Careers in the arena! I think I surprise every single resident when I begin to speak. Victors are supposed to be strong but any idiot can hear the cracks that splinter through my voice.

"My morning started fairly ordinarily-well, as normal as the day of the reapings can begin," My audience don't blink, or move or even breathe. Not one of Elise Golden's words will be missed. "I woke up in yesterday's clothes, a pounding headache and a ridiculous hangover." A small chuckle falls from my lips and I hear a few giggles amongst the crowd from the people who have experienced me in a party mood. "I stood in my place at the reapings like every other child, hopelessly unaware of what the day would bring. The card was drawn from the bowl, like every year. Only this time, it read my name. And that was it. One tiny, inconsequential slip of paper had handed me my death sentence. And I had no choice but to accept it. In that split second, I realised something: I would never grow up, I would never have kids or marry like everyone else, I would never get a job or grow old. I would simply vanish with my whole life ahead of me." I can feel myself breaking. Right here, right now. Because I realise this is how all of the other tributes must have felt. Except they did die, they did vanish from the world, they were not bought back like me. "I wanted to win more than anything. More than I had ever wanted anything before because I am young. I had only just begun to live life. I wasn't going to throw it away without a fight. So fight I did. I didn't want to kill anybody, not really. But when you're stuffed in an arena with 23 other tributes all desperate to be the last one standing, you'd be surprised how lenient your conscience can be." I could feel the crowd hanging off my every word, watching as ever tear glistened down my face. I had sworn not to cry. I have never been very good at keeping promises.

As I glance at the crowd, I spot something. It was the face I had promised myself I would never see again. The wide eyes of Nico Cayder stares right at me. Just the sight of him makes me feel stronger. I can do this.

"You can vow before you go in that you will never kill another person, but it's a game, a game where emotions have no place. So I killed and I killed and I killed and then I came out victor. But I haven't won, not really. I will be assaulted by the memories for as long as I live, which is just another form of hell. Honestly? I wished one of them had killed me." A sharp gasp runs through the crowd and the Mayor looks at me meaningfully like, '_We don't get many winners, kid. Don't mess this up.'_

"I won't forget any of them. Not once face, not one name. Those games are burned into my head for life, and karma will kick my ass for the part I played." I sigh and gesture to myself hopelessly, "Who would've thought I'd be _this?_ The most known face with the saddest story, but winning comes with a price. It'll always be this. Frozen. Never moving forward and never letting go. The 30thHunger Games live on, only this time with one player."

The whole crowd is stunned. Not one word is uttered, not one breath taken. Every person is intoxicated by the blinding truth in my words. Their Victor, Elise Golden, is as good as dead.

The Mayor attempts to lighten the mood with a few failed jokes. But the crowd are too far gone. The banquet begins and ends, without me even being allowed to see my family. When I am finally released from the Mayor's grasp I don't go and find them.

Instead, I run. I don't know where I'm going but it's away from here. It's away from all these sympathetic, kindly faces. I don't realise there is someone in front of me until I crash straight into his chest.

His arms instantly wrap themselves around me. I breathe in his scent and I truly feel at home. My arrival in District 5 did not numb me, but Nico's arms do.

"It's okay," He mutters into my hair. "It's okay." He soothes, kissing the top of my head. I let the tears fall. We just stand there for a moment, locked in each other's embrace. Then he takes my face into his hands and wipes the tears from my face. Then, in the most impossibly sweet way, he kisses me.

Warmth spreads through my body and I can taste the salt of my tears on his lips. The pain in my chest closes a little. He pulls away slowly and we both smile.

Out of nowhere, my other friends and family appear. I don't see where everyone is emerging from but my vision was so blurred by the tears, they could have been there all along.

My Mother comes forward sobbing tears of joy. She hugs me tightly, trying to kiss possibly every space on my body. I laugh at her and hug back.

Next comes my Father, he smiles at me proudly. The fact that he has taken some time out of the lab to visit me must mean I'm very special. He kisses the top of my head, telling me he knew I could do it all along.

My friends all come at once, piling on top of me, possibly making the biggest human sandwich ever recorded. They hug and kiss me, and it seems Nichole has already planned my party.

Finally, out comes little Anna. She runs at me like a crazed monkey and hugs me so fiercely I have trouble breathing.

"You won the game of tag then," She smiles at me. I frown in confusion, "It must have been hard. You said everyone was it." She says thoughtfully. The goodbye's come back to me.

_"Elise, where are you going?" Anna asks me, sitting on my lap. I look at my parents, and my mom shakes her head._

_"I'm going to, play a game. A fun game, they're going to make me pretty and I'll be on TV. Then we play and someone wins." I lie. I can't have my six year old sister know I'm going off to be killed. I can barely accept it._

_"What kind of game? And when will you come home?" She asks._

_"A game of tag. Except everyone's it. I'll come home soon, don't worry."_

I promised her I'd come back, though I couldn't help but think how empty it was. But here I was, reunited back with my sister. I hug her softly, a smile tugging at my lips.

I realise how much smaller the pain is. Now that I am home, surrounded by the ones I love I feel whole again. That is the first step isn't it? Moving on? It's time to leave Martine and Ivan and Zane to their graves. They'd want me to live my life, wouldn't they? It's time to stop living in the past. I can't afford to, not with a future so bright.

Maybe I can slowly recover.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai hai hai! <strong>

**So** **this is it for the 30th Hunger Games. I'm actually sad it's ending. :( :( **

**I'll have a new SYOT up before the end of this year, I just need to get a bit more focused on school, and a bit more on track. **

**Please review! I can not take any credit for this chapter (except the last sentence) Dynamite-Dreams did all the writing! Check out her stories! She's amazing!**

**Love y'all! Thanks for sticking with this story! :D**


End file.
